


Esperanza.

by NaVi_DarkMoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaVi_DarkMoon/pseuds/NaVi_DarkMoon
Summary: Cada vez que una expedición esta por venir la tensión en el cuartel aumenta.O el día que me fume el agua de la pasta e hice un crossover de Shingeki no Kyojin y Mo dao zu shi.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Esperanza.

Ese día el viento soplaba fuerte, el sol se mostraba orgulloso en el cielo enviando sus ondas de calor.

Wei WuXian había dejado su formación atrás, su caballo negro galopeaba mientras él reía a carcajadas. Los demás subordinados lo miraron y algunos pusieron los ojos en blanco al ver que hacía lo de siempre. Adelantarse y obligar a su caballo a correr a galope tendido.

—Wei WuXian no rompas la formación— gritó Nina. Una chica de cabellos rojizos con algunas pecas en sus mejillas. 

Nina ha sido compañera de escuadrón de Wei WuXian desde hace un tiempo considerable, el suficiente para saber que ese es un hábito suyo, cada vez suele regañarle y Wei WuXian hace caso omiso de sus palabras, ella aún sigue intentándolo con la esperanza de que algún día le haga caso.

—Déjalo, regañarle no sirve de nada siempre hace lo que quiere— murmuró Samuel. Otro miembro del escuadrón que también conoce las malas mañas de su compañero.

Nina le echó un vistazo y luego siguió andando en su caballo. Sabe perfectamente que tiene razón, pero no pierde nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Siguiendo el camino con sus caballos, a pocos metros podía observarse la muralla Rose.

Wei WuXian siguió su andar alejado de los demás. Todo su ser se sentía feliz y pleno, amando como el viento golpeaba su cara y como la velocidad hacía que su cerebro produjese cantidades de adrenalina que lo llenaba de manera infinita. Sintiéndose aventurero golpeó con su pie a relámpago—su caballo—, quién soltó un relincho mientras corría más rápido llegando al tan esperado galope tendido, terminando la rutina que todos ya conocían.

Cuando estuvo a pocos metros tiró de las riendas reduciendo la velocidad de relámpago. Con ganas de lucirse un poco, hizo que su caballo caminara a paso rápido moviendo sus patas de manera elegante y cuando estuvo en la puerta, hizo que diera una danza con sus patas sonando sus casquillos contra el suelo.

Nina vio aquello y puso los ojos en blanco. Wei WuXian siempre hacia ese acto, queriendo lucir "cool" y demás.

Los militares encargados de cuidar la compuerta los miraron y una sonrisa burlona adornó sus labios cuando se percataron de las alas de la libertad en sus capas. Ante los ojos de los demás esas alas no representan más que burla, burla por considerar que no son más que una cuerda de tontos, todos sus miembros creyendo en algo tan absurdo como "pelear por la humanidad" cuando no es más que ir a ser comida para titanes. Pese al rechazo que les tenían, no tenían de otra más que dejar entrar al escuadrón.

Wei WuXian los saludó a todos de manera alegre. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna solo miradas despectivas.

El escuadrón pasó la compuerta llegando al distrito Trost. La calle estaba concurrida y debían tener cuidado con los caballos para no chocar contra las personas o alguna tienda.

—Wei WuXian, ¿por qué siempre los saludas si sabes que no responden? Para ellos no somos más que una cuerda de payasos, cuando los payasos son ellos al no querer aportar nada para la humanidad— murmuró Samuel tratando de sacar su frustración. Si bien siempre son recibidos de esa manera, sigue hirviendole la sangre en cada ocasión y este día en particular no quiso dejar pasar desapercibida la oportunidad de decirlo en voz alta.

—Siempre es importante saludar— respondió Wei WuXian concentrado en mirar al frente y no llevarse a una persona por delante. No mencionó comentario alguno respecto a lo demás.

Samuel abrió la boca para repicar pero Nina se dio cuenta y puso su dedo en los labios indicando que hiciera silencio, no queriendo empezar una discusión acerca de quiénes eran los "verdaderos payasos".

Wei WuXian siguió andando por la ciudad observando a los transeúntes. Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, estar de nuevo en Trost lo hacía sentir contento, su corazón palpitaba velozmente como si estuviera impaciente por algo, de alguna manera tenía el deseo de adelantarse una vez más pero en un calle tan concurrida era imposible. 

En medio de su andar un niño se puso al frente obstaculizando el paso. 

Wei WuXian tiró de las riendas de relámpago y detuvo su andar. Miró con curiosidad al niño, sus ropas eran harapos y toda su cara estaba llena de suciedad, sus clavículas estaban marcadas mostrando claramente los estragos de la desnutrición. 

—¡Los héroes de la ciudad!— sonrió dejando ver la falta de algunos dientes, sin embargo sus ojos se veían cansados y su sonrisa no llegaba completamente hasta allí— Cuando tenga la edad suficiente me uniré a ustedes.

Wei WuXian sonrió, maravillado por tener a un niño diciéndole tales palabras. Bajó de su caballo y metió su mano en un bolso al costado de este, sacó una bolsa y luego se acercó al niño.

—¡Estoy ansioso por que te unas a nuestras tropas! —Wei WuXian se arrodilló con una pierna en el suelo quedando a la altura del infante. Luego de eso subió la bolsa dejándola a la vista del niño, quien al verla puso una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos y expresión que estaban opacados brillaron por la emoción, cambiando el aura que emanaba. Como si la persona de hace unos segundos fuera otra. Wei WuXian sintió curiosidad de esto, preguntándose internamente el por qué.

En la bolsa había un poco de pan que Wei WuXian guardó en el camino. Ciertamente el pan no era una comida muy nutritiva pero no tenía nada más, las tropas de reconocimiento no eran muy bien pagadas, el poco presupuesto iba dirigido a las expediciones, la mayoría de sus miembros está enlistado más que nada por pasión.

El niño tomó el pan entre sus dedos y lo estrujó contra su pecho como si fuera algo muy apreciado e invaluable.

—¡Muchas gracias señor, realmente es un héroe!— canturreó sonando palpable la felicidad en su voz.

Wei WuXian llevó su mano al cabello del niño y lo revolvió. 

Esta escena de alguna manera lo hacía recordar a su yo de niño, admirando a los del cuerpo de exploración. Anhelando salir de las murallas y probar el sabor de la libertad. Para él estar encerrado en murallas que niegan la posibilidad de volar no es algo que aceptaría con facilidad. Su espíritu libre e indomable rugió desde temprana edad por liberarse, por luchar. Después de todo la vida solo es una, ¿por qué vivirla como no deseas? ¿Por qué preocuparte tanto por las cosas si al final solo llegará la muerte lo hagas o no? ¿No es mejor vivir una vida plena? 

Cuando dijo esto en voz alta recibió burlas e insultos de parte de todos, de los del pueblo, de su familia, incluido el propio Jiang Cheng. Todavía puede oír vívidamente su voz diciendo: ¡¿Es que acaso perdiste la cabeza?! ¿Quieres morir? ¡Por qué si es así no es necesario que te unas a esa mierda, yo mismo te mato ahora mismo!

En ese momento pensó que Jiang YanLi sería su refugio para tal deseo "suicida" pero solo encontró negativas. Incluso ella, se negó a su deseo y a apoyarlo. Madam Yu no dudó en soltar su veneno diciendo que todo el dinero gastado en él, resultó lo que ella siempre predijo: un total desperdicio. Solo engordaron a un cerdo que iría directamente al matadero, despreciable.

Pese a todo eso, nunca se mostró reacio a ceder a sus deseos. Finalmente no tuvo de otra más que desligarse de la familia Jiang. La libertad estaba tan cerca y en una fina línea que él no podía evitar querer ir tras ella.

—Aquí el héroe eres tú, ¡nunca dejes de sonreír! —siguió revolviendo el cabello del muchacho.

El niño asintió deliberadamente.

—Si, si —bajó el pan y con su mano derecha intentó hacer el saludo de los militares, haciendo el puño y llevando a su corazón.

Wei WuXian correspondió el saludo militar gritando "Shinzou wo sasageyo".

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron aún más y luego vagaron detrás de Wei WuXian, quien volteó la mirada para fijarse que a pocos metros había una chica con un vestido sucio, sus ojos se mostraban cansados y a pesar de que vestía ropas holgadas se apreciaba claramente la delgadez extrema en su cuerpo. El niño salió corriendo y se apretujo en un abrazo junto a la niña.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿No sabes que es peligroso que estés solo por ahí?—la chica lo miró furiosa.

Pese a esto, el niño levantó la bolsa de pan y se la mostró entusiasmado.

—¡Mira el héroe me lo dio!— canturreó.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron momentáneamente con un brillo tal y como el del pequeño cuando vio la bolsa, sin embargo pareció recordar algo y su ceño se frunció el ceño, luego movió sus ojos hacia donde se encontraba Wei WuXian. Quién la saludó con la mano.

Al ver a tan apuesto muchacho, las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rojas como un tomate, tímidamente levantó su mano y devolvió el saludo. Wei WuXian le guiñó un ojo. Ante este gesto la chica se puso aún más roja, tomó la mano de su hermano y lo arrastró con ella en dirección opuesta a Wei WuXian.

—¿A dónde vamos? ¡Espera, el héroe todavía anda por ahí! ¡Quiero hablar con él!

La chica siguió ignorando cada una de sus quejas y lo arrastró. Finalmente el chico volteó a mirar a Wei WuXian y se despidió con la mano.

Wei WuXian le devolvió el gesto. Mirando como se alejaban, no pondría resistencia por qué debían regresar lo antes posible y de todos modos no es como que pueda hacer mucho por ellos. Solo ofrecer un poco de pan o algunos comestibles pocos nutritivos, es lamentable.

Ver a las personas en estado de desnutrición lo hacía sentirse fatal. Siempre quiso ir a ayudar pero él no tenía los recursos para eso, vivía con poco dinero en el bolsillo, simplemente podía consolarse que salir de las murallas y hacer expediciones ayudaría a ganar tierra para mejorar el alimento y el ganado pero tampoco es que avanzan mucho en eso, la mayoría del tiempo regresan con las manos vacías.

Después de soltar un suspiro, se montó nuevamente en su caballo.

Los demás miembros del escuadrón que se encontraban cerca no dijeron palabra alguna sobre el acontecimiento, simplemente bajaron la mirada y siguieron su andar tornándose algo incómodo el ambiente.

Wei WuXian iba con la cabeza gacha, sentía su garganta algo amarga por el encuentro con el niño. En silencio todos regresaron al cuartel. Los demás al verlos los saludaron.

—¡Hola escuadrón del suicidio! —canturreó una chica de ojos verdes.

—¿A quién le importa el escuadrón más seguro? ¡Estaré en el escuadrón del suicidio toda la noche!— Wei WuXian siguió el cántico— El escuadrón del suicidio es lo mejooor.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada ante esto. Suele ser el saludo recurrente entre esos dos.

Los demás ignoraron la escena y bajaron de sus caballos caminando rápidamente hacia al cuartel intentado ignorar la conversación que se daría entre esos dos.

Wei WuXian recostó su cuerpo en el cuello de relámpago y miró a la doncella. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se vio interrumpido.

—Wei WuXian vamos a ver al comandante— dijo Nina en un tono firme evitando que diera inicio la larga y extraña conversación que ella sabía claramente que se daría.

Ante la mención Wei WuXian enderezó su espalda y bajó de su caballo sin poner resistencia alguna.

—Hablamos después— habló por lo bajo para que la muchacha pudiera oírlo, recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. Wei WuXian caminó por el corredor mientras silbaba. Nina le dio un codazo para que hiciera silencio, ante esto Wei WuXian soltó un quejido exagerado y sobó la parte "afectada".

—¡Pero qué mujer tan cruel!—dijo en un tono de dramatismo claramente fingido.

Nina simplemente rodó los ojos no creyendo en los dramas tontos, sabiendo que siempre le gusta fingir lesiones. Al caminar un poco por el cuartel general, la oficina del comandante se hizo visible, cerca de la puerta se encontraban dos figuras con apariencias muy parecidas.

Wei WuXian no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a uno de ellos.

Lan XiChen, comandante de la legión de reconocimiento. Se encontraba hablando animadamente con Lan WangJi, el líder del escuadrón de Wei WuXian.

Los ojos de Wei WuXian recorrieron su figura, todo su uniforme estaba pulcramente acomodado como de costumbre. Su cabello estaba peinado de manera cuidadosa, ni un solo cabello estaba fuera de lugar luciendo tan etéreo que era inverosímil. Wei WuXian quería saber el secreto detrás de lucir siempre de esa manera, él en ocasiones se veía desastroso sobretodo después de matar titanes pero incluso en esas situaciones tan extremas su capitán lucía muy hermoso. 

Estando cerca hicieron el saludo militar, saludo que fue correspondido por los hermanos. Los ojos de Wei WuXian miraron de manera disimulada a Lan WangJi y se sorprendió con lo que vio, ahora que estaba más cerca y tenía una vista más clara, debajo de sus ojos se podía percibir ligeramente algunas ojeras.

Wei WuXian frunció el ceño.

—Comandante. Hemos cumplido con su petición, todo fue solventado, estamos aquí para darle nuestro informe—Nina habló de la manera más formal que pudo, sin embargo su voz temblaba ligeramente como si estuviera nerviosa.

Lan XiChen asintió ante esto.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—una suave sonrisa adornó sus labios, luego volteó la mirada hacia su hermano—. WangJi haz lo que te pedí.

—Mnn.

Lan WangJi deshizo su saludo y dio un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida, finalmente caminó hacia los pasillos. Wei WuXian observó cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio.

"Qué frío ni siquiera me volteó a mirar aunque eso no debería sorprenderme".

—Capitán— habló Nina sorprendiendo a todos. Lan WangJi detuvo su andar y la miró. Sudor recorrió la nuca de Nina y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas—. Mucha suerte con su trabajo.

Lan WangJi asintió dándole un saludo con la mano y luego se fue.

Wei WuXian miró la escena sorprendido. ¿Por qué Nina se sonrojaba al ver al capitán? ¿Por qué ahora estaba interesada en saludarlo de aquella manera? ¿Mucha suerte con su trabajo? ¿Era algún tipo de complicidad entre ellos dos? Ante esa línea de pensamiento sintió en su pecho algo desagradable que no supo procesar. 

—Ahora vamos a mi oficina— habló Lan XiChen mientras abría la puerta de su oficina.

Nina y Wei WuXian deshicieron el saludo y entraron.

Lan XiChen se sentó en la silla más importante y ellos dos quedaron de pie con las manos en la espalda.

—Para informarle señor, pudimos neutralizar las irregularidades en el distrito Hermiha...

Wei WuXian desconectó su concentración del discurso de Nina y pensó en su capitán. Su corazón se quedó inquieto al ver las ojeras en sus ojos.   
Ciertamente, Lan WangJi siempre ha sido alguien que cuida mucho su aspecto personal. Si tenía ojeras era seguramente por qué debió concentrarse en algo importante e intentaba lidiar con eso, lo primero que Wei WuXian pensó es que tenía que ver con la expedición que se daría en pocos días. Cada vez que ocurría una, todos centraban sus energías en tener todos los preparativos, también la tensión empezaba a crecer en el cuartel, todos estaban nerviosos por tener que salir, el riesgo de mortalidad era bastante alto.

¿Pero será que el capitán se siente muy abrumado por eso? 

Últimamente se ha visto más movilidad de titanes desde arriba de la muralla, lo cual aumentaría el riesgo de mortandad. Cómo Lan WangJi es el líder del escuadrón élite de la legión de reconocimiento, está encargado de hacer el "trabajo pesado". No obstante, Wei WuXian es consciente de todo el trabajo al que es sometido y pese a eso, siempre ha mantenido la compostura, quizás esta vez las cosas estén más complicadas. 

El es parte de su escuadrón pero Lan XiChen lo mandó a hacer un trabajo en Hermiha, si bien su jurisdicción no se encarga de ese tipo de cosas—al menos no es algo oficial—, mientras no están en una expedición se encargan de ayudar a las otras ramas en cualquier cosa que se presente.

El sentimiento de sorpresa lo abrumó hasta dejarlo sin aliento. ¿Por qué ahora se preocupaba tanto por su capitán? ¿Acaso es lástima por su estado? ¿O por qué siempre es un hombre tan solitario que se la pasa de aquí para allá haciendo tantas cosas sin tener una pizca de descanso? 

Siempre ha pensado que es bastante lamentable la vida de su capitán, una vida tan rígida y lejos de cualquier emoción en su vida. Solo basándose en servir a la legión de reconocimiento y a la humanidad, una acción bastante noble y "digna de alabar" pero olvidándose completamente de él. Lamentable.

Tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho por él ¿no? Con esa rigidez que no la deja ni aunque así lo deseara. Además, ciertamente su capitán lo odia, lo detesta con cada partícula que conforman su ser. Mirándolo de manera fría y comportándose tan indiferente, como si hubiera una gran brecha entre ambos, recalcando el gran abismo que existe entre los dos, ya sea por sus personalidades opuestas o simplemente porque hay una rivalidad implícita.

Si reflexiona acerca de eso, ellos siempre han tenido una relación bastante mala.

Su primer encuentro fue desastroso. 

Recuerda que fue en el distrito Trost, justo donde están ahora. Todavía era un recluta cuando eso, estaba en un entrenamiento en ese lugar. Estaba feliz, parloteando con sus compañeros, celebrando que aprobaron el examen. Wei WuXian llevó alcohol de contrabando y todos estaban bebiendo escondidos un rincón, en medio de todo su alboroto, le dieron ganas de orinar, así que salió al rededores a satisfacer sus necesidad. Orinó cerca de un árbol mientras una botella de vino colgaba de su mano, cuando terminó dio la vuelta para volver, sin embargo, los cielos le jugaron chueco y terminó estampándose contra un pecho firme y duro. Fue un impacto fuerte, que terminó derramando la botella en el uniforme de la otra persona. 

—Te ensuciaste, déjame limpiarlo —con su mano intentó tocar la zona afectada pero la otra persona se retiró rápidamente como si él fuera una especie de serpiente que lo iba a atacar.

Wei WuXian subió la mirada y se fijó en el rostro. Quedó anonadado. La otra persona tenía el ceño fruncido mientras lo miraba con tanta rabia que era alucinante.

¡Pero qué hombre más hermoso! ¿Acaso estaba en el cielo? ¿Se murió de una ingesta de alcohol y ascendió a los cielos encontrándose con este Dios? 

—¡Desvergonzado! ¡Vas a recibir tu castigo! — su voz sonaba con tanta ira que haría poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Como Wei WuXian no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, no tuvo efecto alguno y para él esa voz era bastante buena, era "varonil" y quedaba perfectamente para ese hermoso muchacho.   
Finalmente el "Dios" dio media vuelta caminando despavorido hacia dentro del cuartel. 

Wei WuXian se sintió confundido por todo, el "Dios" estaba caminando a un paso lento como si no pudiera correr. Era un escenario algo gracioso si lo pensaba detenidamente. Dio algunos pasos intentando seguirlo pero sus pantalones se bajaron, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que todavía no se había abrochado los pantalones. ¿Acaso lo vio desnudo? Daba igual, de todas maneras ambos son hombres, no hay nada que el otro muchacho no hubiera visto antes, ambos tenían pene.

Ese mismo día Wei WuXian fue castigado teniendo que correr durante horas por todo el cuartel, estar borracho solo hizo que fuera un infierno. Después de eso fue sometido a múltiples tareas agotadoras, a fin de no ser expulsado.

Durante esos días descubrió que la persona con la que se topó era Lan WangJi, miembro de la legión de reconocimiento, un miembro relativamente nuevo. Wei WuXian intentó acercarse para remediar su metida de pata, solamente encontró miradas frías y rechazo.

En ese "acercamiento" se dio cuenta de algo bastante interesante. Un día cuando estaba vagando por la calle haciendo tonterías, lo vio ayudando a unas personas bastante pobres. Les dio cosas necesarias para subsistir, ropa y algo de alimentos. Wei WuXian miró de lejos la escena maravillado, su corazón latió rápidamente encantado de tal gesto, ese día solo se dedicó a mirar. Lan WangJi se ganó su respeto y admiración, ahora más que nunca quería estar más cerca de él y volverse su amigo. Con una determinación tan firme como un roble, no dio su brazo a torcer y siguió buscando toda y cada una de las oportunidades para acercarse. Incluso cuando entró a las tropas de reconocimiento no se rindió, pero recibió lo mismo, rechazo, rechazo, regaños, miradas indescifrables. 

¿El capitán nunca pudo perdonarle ese error? ¿Lo ofendió tanto que eso jamás podría ser olvidado? El capitán nunca volteaba a mirarlo, ¿acaso era tan repugnante que no podía siquiera echarle un vistazo? 

Pese a todos los rechazos, su voluntad era dura como el acero. Hasta que un día pasó algo, no recuerda si fue ahí cuando se rindió o fue más adelante no tiene certeza alguna. 

Iba caminando a buscar al capitán para decirle algo acerca de la expedición, lo vio hablando con Lan XiChen. 

Wei WuXian nunca ha sido alguien que le gusta espiar, sin embargo, llegó en el momento justo en que estaban hablando de él y sin querer escuchó la conversación.

—WangJi, este chico Wei WuXian promete bastante ¿no crees? ¿Qué piensas de su desempeño? —sus ojos miraron con curiosidad a Lan WangJi, tratando de escanear alguna respuesta.

Lan WangJi se paralizó unos segundos, reacción que pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Wei WuXian. Sin embargo, recuperó la compostura rápidamente, sacudió sus botas y habló alto y firme.— Solo es alguien frívolo, no tiene importancia.

Wei WuXian se sintió terriblemente mal por esa respuesta, "no tiene importancia". Ahí entendió lo evidente, lo que su corazón no quiso aceptar, lo que todos le repetían en incontables ocasiones. 

Lan WangJi lo odiaba.

Ese día Wei WuXian ni siquiera le dio el reporte que debía, huyendo rápidamente del lugar. En la noche no podía dormir, la amargura estaba presente desde la tarde en su pecho no desaparecía. Miró el techo un buen rato, reflexionando acerca de todo, finalmente llegó a una conclusión: "¡Esta bien si me odia, es mejor el odio que la indiferencia!" 

Desde entonces las cosas seguían igual o peor, no tiene certeza de cual, miradas frías e incomprensibles, dentro de sí supone que no puede hacer nada. Ambos tal vez no están destinados a congeniar, lo cual no es necesariamente malo se repite todos los días Wei WuXian.

—¡Wei WuXian!—en sus oídos retumbó fuerte y clara la voz de Nina, mirándolo con rabia porque se perdió en su mente. 

—¿Uh?— ladeó la cabeza sorprendido por el grito.

Nina frunció el ceño de manera considerable, parecía que botaba humo por las orejas, estaba furiosa.— El comandante te esta preguntando algo desde hace siglos y tú estás ahí como un idiota pensando en quién sabe qué. 

Wei WuXian arrugó ligeramente la nariz. ¿Qué le preguntaron?

Escuchó a Lan XiChen soltar una suave risita.— Parece que Wei WuXian está muy cansado por el trabajo que realizó, considero sería prudente que se retire y descanse. Ayudarme a planear la estrategia puede esperar, de todas maneras no es su responsabilidad.

—¡Pero comandante! Wei WuXian siempre tiene buenas ideas, él debería encargarse de eso, es un miembro dedicado a entregarse por la humanidad de todas maneras—replicó Nina, algo horrorizada de que Lan XiChen apoye la flojera de Wei WuXian, de todas maneras tampoco hizo mucho en Hermiha como para estar tan agotado de "no poder hacer nada más".

—No es necesario, le pediré a WangJi que me ayude—Lan XiChen le dedicó a Nina la más amplia de las sonrisas tratado en ese simple gesto de calmar la evidente rabia en la muchacha.

Wei WuXian se sintió escandalizado con el "le pediré a WangJi que me ayude" recordando las claras ojeras debajo de sus ojos, antes de siquiera procesar la información, su boca lo traicionó y habló.— Ayudaré.

Nina abrió los ojos sorprendida por eso, conocía a Wei WuXian desde hace un tiempo esperó fervientemente que se aprovecharía de tal situación para ir a holgazanear algo que de resultar cierto no sería la primera vez. 

Sin poner resistencia, finalmente los tres se sentaron a plantear una estrategia para intentar persuadir al estado de tener más presupuesto, la cantidad de dinero ofrecido para la legión de reconocimiento era un chiste bastante cruel. Se supone que ellos se encargaban de intentar expandir la zona para mejorar la calidad de vida, arriesgando su vida en cada salida, pese a su "buena voluntad" sólo recibían las peores cosas.

Si bien Wei WuXian no tenía un rango tan "importante" no es porqué no tuviera las habilidades, es simplemente porqué así lo deseó. Cuando llegó a las tropas, resaltó por su inteligencia y habilidad, los escuadrones dedicados a la investigación querían que fueran con ellos, felices y anonadados por tal brillantez que emanaba su presencia. No obstante, el objetivo de Wei WuXian nunca fue ese, o tal vez en algún punto lo fue pero después cambió de opinión, no lo sabe. Solo recuerda que quería estar en el escuadrón del capitán. 

Ese escuadrón se centra en ser la élite, mayormente encargados de las situaciones más extremas y peligrosas, esa idea lo hacía alucinar, la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas sonaba como algo bueno y tentador. Sumándole a eso, podría tener al capitán cerca y devolverle la mirada de rivalidad que siempre le lanzaba, un buen escenario o al menos eso pensaba Wei WuXian.

Al final terminó siendo su subordinado, algo que no era de su extrañar debido a sus resaltantes habilidades, sin embargo la mayoría se sintió decepcionado de tal acontecimiento. Pero ninguno puso queja alguna, de todas maneras si las pusieran, Wei WuXian haría caso omiso a todas ellas.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Wei WuXian cargaba algunas cajas para ordenarlas, algunos artefactos habían llegado, como él no tenía una tarea importante le fue ordenado que hiciera tal trabajo. En medio de su recorrido, llegó Samuel mirándolo con burla debido a lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Wei WuXian? ¿Tú haciendo algo? ¡Creo que esta expedición será realmente muy buena entonces! —soltó una carcajada bastante ruidosa.

—¡Siempre estoy ayudando!—se defendió rápidamente, claramente ofendido por tal afirmación.

—Y el capitán no tiene cara de tener diarrea—Samuel rió por su propio chiste como si hubiera sido muy bueno. Wei WuXian hizo una mueca por tal absurda comparación —. Hey, Nina va a hacer una comida para todo el escuadrón, debemos estar todos ya sabes—agitó su mano mientras arrugaba la nariz, como si estuviera fastidiado por tal "obligación".

Wei WuXian rápidamente tiró las cajas donde fuera. Si Nina iba a hacer comida ¡por supuesto que él quería!

Yendo con Samuel al comedor, encontró a los demás y al capitán sentados en la mesa, todos con la espalda bien recta. Esperándolos a ellos dos, habían dos sillas exclusivamente reservadas. Wei WuXian se sintió importante con ese simple gesto.

—¡Hola! Qué bueno que me invitaron, esto parece un velorio, ¿por qué las caras tan largas? ¿Están enojados? ¿O es por otra cosa?—habló mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, en sus labios había una amplia sonrisa.

Lan WangJi lo miró a los ojos y le dio un asentimiento a modo de saludo.

Wei WuXian sonrió ampliamente.

"Al menos esta vez me saludo"

Los demás simplemente ignoraron sus palabras pero Nina soltó una risita por su parloteo.

Raro, ella nunca se ríe de sus tonterías.

—No hay que hablar mientras se come— Nina recordó la petición que Lan WangJi hizo cuando uno se unía a su escuadrón.

Wei WuXian encontraba esta "petición" algo absurda, ¿por qué privarse de hablar mientras uno está comiendo?

Nina que ya había servido la comida, pasó los cuencos a cada miembro, sonriendo a cada uno. Wei WuXian le dio las gracias y esperó a las palabras de Nina.  
—Esta comida es en agradecimiento por todo el esfuerzo que hace por todos nosotros, todo el escuadrón hizo algo, incluido Wei WuXian—rió—. Espero la disfrute, no tiene muchas cosas pero tiene todo el esfuerzo para usted.

Lan WangJi que tenía la cara tan seria, al oír las palabras de Nina sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente mirando la sopa con curiosidad.

"Qué mentirosa, yo no hice absolutamente nada"— pensó Wei WuXian.

Cuando terminó de hablar Wei WuXian se metió una cucharada a la boca, se arrepintió inmediatamente de su acción. La sopa estaba horrorosa, le picó la lengua y todo.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Él ya había comido sopa de Nina pero está era buena ¿por qué ahora no?

En ese momento recordó algo no tan agradable.

La caída del muro María en el distrito Shingasina. 

Toda su familia murió devorada por titanes, él se salvó simplemente porque estaba como un recluta por allá en el muro Sina haciendo un entrenamiento. Al enterarse quedó destrozado por tal noticia, en ese momento el arrepentimiento golpeó su pecho dejándolo sin aire, su garganta se secó y el nudo se volvió insoportable, colándose en sus huesos como el frío de la madrugada haciendo estragos dentro de sí.

No pudo estar con ellos para salvarlos. Ni siquiera había tenido un buen recuerdo antes de que todos murieran. 

Si él se hubiera quedado estaría muerto. Si lo pensaba bien no sería una mala idea, en el momento en que se enteró de la noticia así se sintió. Sintió que murió y que todo lo que estaba haciendo y por lo que estaba luchando ya no valía la pena, sacrificar tiempo de calidad con su familia por un efímero deseo de libertad, ahora ya no tenía ganas de pelear.

Durante esos días, lloró y se embriagó como si el mañana no existiese. En las noches solía salir a caminar dejando que el frío lo golpeara de frente hasta el punto en que su piel se volvía azul, y todo su cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba descontroladamente. Todo eso hasta que enfermó y cayó desmayado, cuando despertó en la enfermería se encontró con Nina teniendo una sopa de costilla cerdo y raíz de loto caliente para él. Se sintió aún más miserable y al mismo tiempo algo "feliz".

Le causó problemas a Nina. Él debía mostrar su mejor sonrisa y fingir que estaba muy bien.

Pese a que no tenía hambre comió la sopa en silencio, con el primer bocado quiso tirarse a llorar. Era una sopa tan buena que podía recordar perfectamente la que Jiang YanLi preparaba para él. Después del primer bocado, los demás fueron rápidos y abruptos al punto en que terminó ahogándose por la forma tan bestial en la que estaba comiendo.

Ese día se sintió un poquito mejor, consolándose un poco con el sabor de tan exquisita sopa. Los próximos días transcurrieron lentos pero Nina llegó con un poco más de sopa. Esta vez no era de costilla de cerdo pero estaba tan buena que lo consoló nuevamente. Y así, se creó una "tradición" cada ocho días Nina le traía algo de sopa y él la esperaba con ansías.

Ahora que comía esta sopa se preguntó ¿quién había hecho aquella sopa? Si Nina no sabe cocinar e hizo esto con un sabor cuestionable. ¿Por qué aquella sabía tan bien? ¿Sería por su estado de ánimo? ¿O por qué en ese momento recordó a Jiang YanLi que hizo que el sabor se sintiera tan bien? ¿Pero y las demás? Todas tenían buen sabor que hacía que sus papilas gustativas anhelaban cada vez volver a probar un poco. ¿Esta sopa no la hizo Nina?  
Nina dio varios bocados y no hizo mueca alguna, parecía que realmente disfrutó el sabor. 

Wei WuXian metió otro pequeño bocado comprobando un poco más el sabor, pero seguía sabiendo mal.

Ahora tenía curiosidad de saber cual es la respuesta al enigma de la sopa.

Siguió metiendo pequeñas bocanadas intentando devorarla toda para no dejar mal parada a Nina. Sus ojos vagaron entre la sopa y su capitán, su curiosidad se despertó. Ahora quiere saber cómo reacciona el tan frío y siempre cara de póquer.

Lan WangJi tomó la cuchara con elegancia, pese a que las mesas y el lugar estaba destartalado debido al poco presupuesto. Él seguía comportándose como si estuviera en el banquete de la realeza, parecía que en su mente él estaba en la muralla Sina comiendo con el rey y debía dar una impresión.  
Metió la cuchara en su boca y su rostro no mostró reacción alguna. Tragó y limpió el borde de sus labios con un pañuelo.

—Gracias, la sopa es muy buena— murmuró con el tono más serio de todos, intentado demostrar en esa seriedad la veracidad de sus palabras.

Wei WuXian frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Creo que es bueno aclarar que la sopa solamente la hizo Nina, ella quiso darnos parte a todos pero todo es esfuerzo de ella. Que está sopa este taaaaaan buena es obra suya—habló Samuel en un toque disimulado de ironía en la última parte.

Si no lo conociera bien pensaría que lo dice sinceramente.

Lan WangJi frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Eso es verdad?

Nina rápidamente soltó la cuchara y se exaltó en su asiento.

—Yo la cociné pero los demás aportaron con los ingredientes, además somos un equipo lo que hace uno es para todos— sus ojos lo miraron con inocencia intentando convencerlo para no ser regañada por mentir.

Lan WangJi tuvo un imperceptible cambio de expresión como si estuviera decepcionado pero nadie pudo descifrarlo, estuvo en silencio por unos segundos y después habló.— Sabe muy bien.

Pese a que Wei WuXian ya lo había oído hablar de que la sopa sabía bien, no pudo evitar sorprenderse una vez más.

La sopa estaba horrible.

¿Acaso el capitán estaba mintiendo? Imposible. Él siempre ha tenido el juramento de no mentir, basándose en las creencias de su familia.   
Toda su familia han sido nobles, viviendo en la muralla Sina rodeado de lujos y demás. Cuando se enteraron de su deseo por unirse a la legión de reconocimiento hubo gran escándalo. Pese a todo eso, se mantuvo firme en su decisión y deseo de ayudar a la humanidad, juramento que ha cumplido al pie de la letra entregándose en cuerpo y alma a su deber.

Pero y ¿si mintió para no dañar el corazón de Nina? Sabiendo el esfuerzo y el detalle que ha puesto a darle una buena comida en agradecimiento a sus esfuerzos, entonces por amabilidad se la está comiendo. Mientras más piensa en esa idea, más absurda le resulta. Lan WangJi siempre ha sido bastante severo, cada vez que cometió un error o hizo algo como no era, se encargó de recordárselo cada vez. En cada ocasión, lo regañó, señaló y reprendió. Alabando que no se acepta la mediocridad y que todo requiere disciplina, ha sido así desde que tuvieron el primer contacto, nada ha cambiado.  
Entonces si no miente. ¿La sopa si está buena? Pero está tan salada y sus verduras están algo crudas, el sabor es deplorable. ¿Acaso su sopa es la que sabe mal? No, Nina hizo todo en una misma olla y sirvió para todos, el sabor debe ser el mismo.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, haciendo que se atragantara con la comida, tosió llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Cuando se calmó hizo un ademán con las manos restándole importancia. 

Se aclaró la garganta y bebió un poco de agua intentando digerir tanto su pensamiento como el mal rato.

Por una extraña razón se sentía irritado y molesto, ese pensamiento era absurdo y balurdo. Mientras más pensaba en ello, más irritado se sentía, sus cejas se fruncieron haciendo que tuviera una extraña expresión de molestia en su rostro.

¿Acaso a Lan WangJi le gustaba Nina?

Eso explicaría por qué le gustó la sopa, ha escuchado que cuando las personas están enamoradas todo es más lindo y más increíble. Eso también explicaría porqué no se enojó cuando lo llamó y cada vez que Nina está cerca de él parloteando y deseándole que le vaya bien.  
Sin darse cuenta tomó la cuchara con fuerza. Dando cucharadas considerables y metiéndose a la boca cada bocado con fuerza. La sal le hizo arder la garganta pero ni siquiera le prestó atención a esas cosas.

Su rostro siguió clavado en el capitán, quien comía de manera pausada y elegante sin hacer ninguna mueca. Nina lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, eclipsada por la vista.

—¡Capitán es usted muy amable! Le puse tanto esfuerzo, en otra ocasión cocinare para usted, espero y esa vez sea carne— su voz desbordaba felicidad, soltando chillido en algunas palabras.

Lan WangJi detuvo su cuchara repentinamente pero el gesto fue algo mínimo pasando desaparecido por varios.— No es necesario.  
—¡Claro que lo es! Es una manera de demostrarle que nosotros los de su escuadrón estamos agradecidos con usted— en medio de su discurso acercó su cuerpo a una distancia bastante considerable de Lan WangJi. Quién no mostró rechazo alguno por esto.

Wei WuXian apretó el agarre en la cuchara. Todo dentro de sí le pidió a gritos que alejara a Nina del capitán, estaba rompiendo la distancia establecida tanto para un capitán con un subordinado, como la distancia de comodidad de Lan WangJi con otra persona. Se mordió la lengua intentando calmarse un poco en su asiento.

—La cocina está encargada de otras personas. La carne es algo que debe ser guardado y administrado de manera prudente, después de la caída del muro María la escasez es cada vez peor. Lo mejor es dejar esas raciones a personas que necesiten alimentos.

Wei WuXian no se sorprendió por tal discurso. El capitán siempre ha pensando más en los demás antes que en sí mismo. Tanto que es capaz de herirse a sí mismo con tal de ayudar a otros, fingir que no está herido o simplemente pasar de tener privilegios solo por ayudar a los demás. Admirable.

Desde el fondo de su corazón lo admira y lo respeta.

Las mejillas de Nina se sonrojaron y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.— ¡Tiene razón capitán! Estamos aquí para entregarnos completamente a la humanidad. Es usted alguien que cumple perfectamente con eso, alguien digno de respeto y admiración— acercó más su cuerpo al capitán al punto en que sus pieles se rozaron.

Wei WuXian que estaba bebiendo un poco de agua apretó tanto el agarre que el vaso quedó desproporcionado, hundiéndose donde estaban sus dedos. Bajó el vaso y sin medir su fuerza lo colocó en la mesa haciendo un ruido estruendoso. Llamado la atención de todos los presentes en la mesa.

—Nina, ¿no crees que estás siendo imprudente? El capitán tiene esta regla de no hablar mientras se come y tú no has parado de parlotear todo el rato. Sumándole a eso, tampoco estás respetando la regla de distanciamiento entre soldados. ¿No es eso una falta grave como miembro del cuerpo de exploración? —su tono de voz era fuerte y firme. Haciéndolo pasar claramente por un llamado de atención a un subordinado descarrilado.  
Los presentes (incluido Lan WangJi) se sorprendieron por las palabras de Wei WuXian.

¿Desde cuándo Wei WuXian se preocupa por cumplir las reglas? ¿O de siquiera preocuparse por los reglamentos que impuso el capitán?

Nina enderezó la espalda, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo debido a la vergüenza.— Y-y-yo lo si-siento, no me... Percaté de mi imprudencia— bajó la cabeza como una niña regañada, maldiciéndose por dentro por haber actuado de aquella manera.

Wei WuXian se sintió sorprendido de su propia actitud. ¿Por qué había dicho todas esas palabras de esa manera? Pese a la "humillación" a la que sometió a Nina no siente culpa, al contrario se siente aliviado de ver que Nina está manteniendo la distancia con el capitán.

Después de eso toda la comida fue incómoda. Nina estaba hecha bolita en su asiento y nadie dijo nada más.

Wei WuXian no sabía que decir ahora que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Luego de ese desastroso encuentro. Wei WuXian se levantó y siguió con sus deberes, como era de esperar (o eso se convence él) le dolió el estómago a horrores. Primero intentó ignorar ese dolor pero se volvió tan insoportable que no tuvo de otra que ir a la enfermería a recostarse un rato, allí vomitó todo lo que tenía dentro. Vomitó en tres ocasiones, sintiendo como botó hasta la bilis en el proceso. Finalmente se tiró en una de las camillas.

No había enfermeras como tal en el lugar. Entre los mismos soldados curaban sus heridas, la legión sobrevive a base de pura determinación y amor de cada uno de sus miembros.

Sintiéndose como la mierda, durmió un buen rato allí. Cuando se levantó no sabía qué hora era, sin embargo cuando despertó encontró a Schierke sentada en una silla mirando un papel.

Todo su cuerpo se siente débil, pesado y caluroso. Intentó levantarse sin hacer ruido alguno pero Schierke tiene reflejos bastante buenos como para percatarse y bajar el papel en su mano, mirándolo con una sonrisa algo burlona en sus labios.

—Wei WuXian eres un debilucho, fuiste el único que no pudo soportar la sopa de Nina— después de eso, soltó una carcajada bastante prolongada. Rió hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su estómago doliera.

Wei WuXian aferró un poco sus dedos a las sabanas. Quizás era el karma por las cosas que le dijo en el comedor.

—Pero está bien sobreviviste, ganaste una nueva experiencia de vida— se levantó de su asiento hasta caminar a una mesita que estaba en el lugar, tomó una bandeja y la colocó en las piernas de Wei WuXian—. Esta sopa si es deliciosa, lo prometo— le dedicó una sonrisa demostrando la veracidad de sus palabras.

Wei WuXian miró la sopa e hizo una mueca.

Con el episodio que vivió ahora, ya no quería saber de sopas en toda su vida.

Tal parece que Schierke se dio cuenta de esto porqué lo miró por un rato y su expresión se volvió suave.— Estoy segura que te gustará después de todo la hizo el capitán.

Wei WuXian abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

¿Qué? ¿El capitán le mandó sopa? ¿Cómo era eso algo posible?

—¿C-como que él hizo la sopa? ¿El capitán? ¿Estás segura de eso?— su tono de voz temblaba un poco debido al shock que tenía en ese momento.

Schierke lo miró atónita por la reacción de Wei WuXian, frunciendo el ceño de manera considerable.

—¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace—tal parece que se cambió de idea o "entendió" el punto de Wei WuXian, su expresión se aligeró—. Oh, lo dices por la costilla de cerdo. Sabemos que hizo un discurso sobre racionarla y guardarla para los demás pero estás enfermo y puedo hacerse una excepción ¿de acuerdo? Aprovecha que seguro tuvo peros para sacar una ración—le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

¿El capitán ya le había dado sopa antes? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué él no puede recordarlo? ¿Por qué su mente pasó desapercibido algo como eso?

Pese a que su dedos temblaban tomó la cuchara y dio un sorbo.

El delicioso sabor bombardeó sus papilas gustativas. 

Todo su cuerpo tembló una vez más ante esto. Con los engranajes de su cuerpo trabajando a mil por hora sacó una conjetura de las cosas.

—¿El hizo esto antes?— sonó como una pregunta más para sí mismo que para Schierke.

Schierke ladeó la cabeza, sorprendida por toda la palabrería de Wei WuXian.

—¿Realmente no sabes?— el rostro de Wei WuXian estaba muy serio— ¡No puede ser! Cuando pasó lo del muro María él fue quién hizo todas las sopas que Nina te dio, ¿acaso ella nunca te lo dijo?

Wei WuXian se sintió abrumado por tal revelación. 

Sus conjeturas terminaron siendo ciertas. Eso explicaría porqué la sopa de Nina sabía horrible y la que él comió aquel día era una delicia. Lan WangJi la había hecho con sus propias manos.

En su mente divisó a un Lan WangJi bastante concentrado picando las cosas, envuelto en esos delantales tratando de hacerle comida para que esté bien.  
El malestar que había sentido fue drenado por el incomprensible sentimiento de felicidad. Se sentía pleno. Que su capitán se tomara la molestia de cocinarle un poco lo hacía sentir tan feliz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Wei WuXian tomó otro bocado. El exquisito sabor bombardeo su lengua, dejando una sensación inexplicable de placer. Luego dio otra y otra, sintiendo como de alguna manera recordaba aquellos días donde la felicidad siempre lo acompañaba a dónde sea que fuera, cuando su familia vivía y también al sentir al capitán siendo tan cercano a él como siempre deseó.

En ese lugar devoró toda la sopa gustoso. Reviviendo de alguna manera su triste corazón.

Estaba inexplicablemente feliz sintiéndose en el paraíso.

Cuando terminó de comer se levantó de ese lugar buscando al capitán para agradecerle. Infortunadamente se encontraba fuera tratando con algunos preparativos para la expedición.

Wei WuXian lo esperó hasta tarde pero el capitán no regresó.

Al día siguiente tuvo que reincorporarse a sus deberes, yendo y viniendo a dónde el comandante le ordenara. Cómo terminó en tiempo récord su mandado se dedicó a ayudarle a algunas personas a cargar cajas pesadas. Luego regresó al cuartel y ayudó dándole de comer a los caballos, los acarició y bañó. Eventualmente, debía arreglar la galera, el techo se había roto un poco. Si fuera una persona con algo de sentido común, seguramente no habría tenido la loca idea de subirse por encima y coser eso desde arriba, pero bah, ¿qué sería la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

A los lejos se encontraba un niño mirando la absurda idea de Wei WuXian ante sus ojos, pensó que era un completo idiota pero decidió ignorarlo. Vio a los dos caballos blancos, de pelaje bastante reluciente estar cerca de la galera, con mucha curiosidad de ver a tales animales se acercó sigiloso. ¡Y en un ataque desprevenido tocó a uno de los caballos! Este acto tan repentino hizo que el caballo soltará un relinche, asustado. Se movió rápidamente chocando contra el otro, logrando que también se asustara y empezara a moverse de manera abrupta. En medio de sus relinches y todo su movimiento descoordinado, golpearon la galera haciendo que Wei WuXian que estaba arriba se tambaleara, maniobró sus pies para intentar mantener el equilibrio pero fracasó y resbaló cayendo. Soltó un grito y cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegó al contrario fue recibido por unos brazos firmes que amortiguaron su caída.  
Wei WuXian subió la mirada encontrándose con unos orbes dorados que tenía una extraña chispa en ellos, como si lo miraran preocupados. Eso hizo que perdiera el aliento por un momento, su garganta se secó por la cercanía, todo su ser vibro ante el tacto prominente de esos brazos sujetarlo con fuerza para que estuviera a salvo.

—¿Estas bien?—con la cercanía, la voz se escuchó tan dulce ante los oídos de Wei WuXian haciéndolo temblar ligeramente por esto, dentro de sí sintió como algo se removió como si fueran llamas en su estomago, junto a un hormigueo bastante extraño. 

¿Qué pasaba con el?

—Yo... uh.. ¡Sí! Estoy bien—sintió como sus mejillas ardieron un poco, ¿qué era eso? ¿por qué se sentía así?

En ese momento recordó que un escenario parecido ocurrió en el pasado.

Un día cuando estaban de expedición, había una horda de titanes y su escuadrón se había separado un poco intentando persuadirlos, al final como eran tantos Lan WangJi sacó su equipo de maniobras tridimensional para deshacerse de algunos. Con una habilidad tan buena como la suya no sería problema pero Wei WuXian era un imbécil y decidió ir tras él para ayudarlo, como todavía era un novato cometió un error que puso su vida en peligro, afortunadamente Lan WangJi lo salvó, lastimándose el tobillo en el proceso.

Cuando regresó quedó incapacitado por un tiempo, así que debía encargarse del aburrido trabajo de escribir reportes u otras cosas no tan graves. Para su suerte o desgracia, Wei WuXian fue a visitarlo a su oficina tocando la puerta.

—Estoy aquí para disculparme y darle las gracias. Salvó mi vida, muchas gracias. Quería ayudar y solo terminé entorpeciendo todo, por eso terminaste herido, me disculpo. 

Lan WangJi frunció el ceño ante eso.

—No es necesario que te disculpes, esto es la legión de reconocimiento. Solo deberías ser menos imprudente eso podría costarte la vida. Ahora puedes retirarte. —¡Espere! Yo quería saber si te sentías mejor.

—Ya estoy bien, mi pie anda mucho mejor.

Wei WuXian ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos intentado saber si era verdad. Conocía al capitán y sabía que aunque se estuviera muriendo de dolor él no lo aceptaría.

—¿De verdad? ¿O no me está mintiendo para que yo no me sienta culpable? 

Lan WangJi sabiendo por donde iba Wei WuXian, intentó ponerse de pie para respaldar su afirmación pero como los cielos se empeñan en odiarlo, afincó el pie y lo atacó un dolor punzante haciendo que resbalara y cayera al suelo.

Extremamente patético.

Wei WuXian rápidamente corrió a su lado, intentado ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Lan WangJi negó con la cabeza.— No es necesario, puedo yo solo—intentó levantarse solo una vez más y fracasó.

—¡Espere! No deberías moverte, tu herida aún no ha sanado solo terminarás empeorándola.

—Puedo moverme yo solo.

—¡Testarudo!—Wei WuXian hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se acercó de todas maneras, sus ojos vagaron hasta su pie sintiéndose horrorizado por el estado en el que estaba. El pie estaba excesivamente hinchado, lleno de moretones.— No tiene buen aspecto, deberías ir a la enfermería, sino vas empeorará. Déjame llevarte.

Lan WangJi detuvo sus manos, negándose obstinadamente a ser cargado. Solo era una tonta herida, no debía hacer tanto drama por eso.— Estoy bien, perfectamente bien, puedo ir yo mismo.

Lan WangJi intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero la punzada de dolor en su pie fue tan fuerte que soltó un siseo mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.  
Wei WuXian se acercó aún más, asustado.— ¿Duele mucho?

Lan WangJi se sintió algo avergonzado de esto, nadie nunca se había preocupado por él de esa manera. 

Esa mirada de Wei WuXian lo enterneció, haciendo que su corazón latiera rápido.

Pese a toda su negativa, Wei WuXian lo cargó cual princesa llevándose una mirada de sorpresa de todo el mundo. A pesar de ello, todo el rato caminó con la frente bien en alto. En cambio Lan WangJi que posee una cara delgada, enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello intentado disimular su vergüenza. 

Por una extraña razón a pesar de que la situación era incomoda. Lan WangJi se sentía bien, los brazos de Wei WuXian eran cálidos y reconfortantes. Nunca había sido cargado de tal manera, aunque la sensación de ingravidez lo abrumaba los brazos de Wei WuXian se cernían tan fuerte a su cuerpo como si le asegurase con eso que no lo iba a dejar caer.

Wei WuXian no midió lo "extremo" de su acto. Cuando salió al pasillo se dio cuenta que ¡estaba cargando al capitán! Tenerlo entre sus brazos de esa manera se sentía tan bien que lo asustaba.

¿Por qué cargar al capitán resultaba tan agradable? Ojalá pudiera cargarlo siempre.

Tal parece que no se percató de lo "escandalosa" de su última línea.

En la enfermería Wei WuXian curó su herida, tratándolo tan suavemente como si tuviera miedo de causarle más dolor. Lan WangJi se sintió raro pero no era desagradable, simplemente era un sentimiento desconocido para él.

Durante los días en que su pie estuvo herido, no hubo ni un solo día en que Wei WuXian no estuviera con él ayudándolo y llenándolo de atenciones, haciendo todos sus pedidos y los que no, incluso si era obstinado en negarse él lo sería el doble y no le dejaba de otra más que ceder a su petición. En algún punto llegó a creer que iba a convertirse en un inútil y en que Wei WuXian estaba haciendo algo excesivo al tratarlo de aquella manera.

Nunca lo dijo en voz alta pero pese a la vergüenza y extrañeza que sintió, amó cada atención que le fue dada. 

Y en este momento él era quién cargaba a Wei WuXian y se sentía exactamente igual.

Wei WuXian volteó un poco la mirada, no sabiendo que hacer, quería retirarse un poco pero los brazos todavía se apretaban firmemente en su piel evitando que lo hiciera—. Me quiero bajar.

Tal parece que Lan WangJi no era consciente de su agarre, sin embargo con las palabras de Wei WuXian lo quitó y dejó que se bajara. Inmediatamente un sentimiento de amargura se instaló en su pecho, parecía que su cuerpo estaba insatisfecho por esta acción.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, no puedes hacer algo tan imprudente como subir hasta allí—su tono de voz sonaba frío, como si estuviera molesto.

Wei WuXian maldijo por lo bajo.

No debía extrañarse de eso, el capitán siempre aprovecha hasta la más mínima oportunidad para reprenderlo.— Si los caballos no se hubieran asustado, no habría pasado nada, se lo que hago.

Lan WangJi lo miró fijamente mientras sus cejas se fruncieron levemente.— Si yo no hubiera llegado, te habrías golpeado con el suelo.  
Wei WuXian rió.— Gracias por eso—en ese momento recordó que él lo había estado buscado para algo más—. ¡Oh! También debo agradecerle por lo de la sopa, estaba muy buena, muchas gracias capitán, mejor dicho gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, eres una buena persona—sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa.

Lan WangJi se quedó completamente quieto por unos segundos ante las palabras de Wei WuXian, su manzana de Adán bajó y subió como si estuviera nervioso por tal revelación.

Wei WuXian meditó unos segundos acerca de sí debería revelar que ya sabe que su capitán fue quien cocino la sopa para él en el pasado. Decidió que era una buena idea para intentar acercarse un poco más, cuando estuvo a punto de decirlo en voz alta fue interrumpido por Lan WangJi.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, es lo que haría por un subordinado.

Lan WangJi se arrepintió inmediatamente después de decir aquellas palabras.

Wei WuXian sintió aquellas palabras como si fuera una daga que fue clavada directamente a su pecho. Claro, él capitán solo estaba siendo amable, cortés, ni por un momento debió pensar que era porqué le caía bien. ¡Que tonto era!

—Sí... Uh... Debo ir a arreglar... a darle de comer a los caballos ¡jajajaja! Nos vemos luego, capitán—Hizo el saludo militar y salió despavorido del rango de visión de Lan WangJi.

¿Por qué era tan estúpido para creer que le agradaba?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los próximos días Wei WuXian intentó evadir al capitán, sin embargo fracasó de manera considerable. Lo veía en ocasiones yendo y viniendo mientras su rostro seguía luciendo cansado. Cada vez su corazón le pedía que fuera a ayudarlo, pero se negaba. De alguna manera todavía seguía herido por lo que le dijo. Se reprochó varias veces el sentimiento, el capitán solo le había dicho la verdad. Lo ayuda por qué es su subordinado, no hay nada más.  
El no debería sentirse herido pero así es como se siente. Es como si algo dentro de él anhelara o quisiera que las cosas fueran diferente.

Un día vio al capitán dormido en una silla, tenia los brazos cruzados. Para dormir en una posición tan incomoda seguramente estaba agotado, Wei WuXian sintió su pecho amargo por eso. Pobre capitán lo estaban sobresaturando con trabajo. Como era de noche, y hacia frío Wei WuXian buscó su manta favorita y lo arropó con ella, cuando lo hizo quedó tan cerca que pudo observar muchísimo mejor las ojeras que estaban bajo sus ojos y su expresión estaba fruncida como si tuviera una pesadilla.

Su corazón dolió aún más.

Llevó sus dedos a sus mejillas y las acarició suavemente, el capitán pareció feliz por este acto porqué su expresión se relajo.

Siguió con la sutil caricia intentado calmar los estragos que seguro tenía en su mente. En ese momento Wei WuXian se preguntó si parte de su pesadilla se debía a la expedición.

Los titanes han aumentado considerablemente estos últimos días, no se sabe a ciencia cierta por qué, si es porque han logrado de alguna manera reproducirse o si sólo están concentrados en ese punto para realizar algún ataque. Cualquiera de las dos opciones es desastrosa.

Eso significa que como escuadrón élite deben dar la cara y mostrarse valientes, no es como que todos no fueran talentosos pero el miedo siempre estaba allí presente.

Ha escuchado por varios de sus compañeros que ha estado metido en buscar soluciones, en tratar de crear una buena estrategia, todo su cuerpo y su alma está completamente dedicada a eso. Seguramente por eso está tan agotado que se durmió en la silla y, solo, tal vez él tenga miedo. Wei WuXian cree que sí, el capitán es humano y seguramente también se asusta.

Wei WuXian también quiere consolarlo.

—Capitán debería dejar de ser tan obstinado, y pedir ayuda—soltó una pequeña risita, mientras sus dedos seguían acariciando sus mejillas, la piel era tan suave.

Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, se dio cuenta que el capitán es alguien muy apuesto, su expresión relajada lo hacia lucir más hermoso de lo que ya era, tenía pestañas tan largas y sus labios.

Oh diablos, se veían tan suaves y... besables. Si Wei WuXian se inclinaba un poco, podría tocarlos ligeramente con los suyos.

Cuando Wei WuXian se dio cuenta de la línea de sus pensamientos, retiró sus dedos y se fue corriendo, tenia miedo de hacer una tontería.  
Al final la manta le quedó a Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian no quiso pedirla, prefirió evadirlo. Tenia algo de miedo de sí mismo y de las locuras que podría cometer si lo tuviera en frente.

Ahora quedaba menos de una semana para la expedición. Todos estaban muchísimo más ocupados, con el aumento del movimiento de titanes todo andaba más tenso que de costumbre, tratando de organizar el doble de suministros por si acaso.

Después de ver a Lan WangJi dormido en la silla, Wei WuXian se propuso ayudarlo, sí, iba a ayudar.

Pero conociendo a Lan WangJi sabía perfectamente que se negaría a aceptar su ayuda, ni hablar de esperar que la pidiera por sí mismo. En cambio, Wei WuXian intentó comportarse y ayudar en las cosas que pudiera, no causar problemas es una forma de ayudar. Debe aligerar las cargas de su capitán si quiere que esté bien.

Por eso estaba arreglando el muro Rose por dentro, ayudando a los de la guarnición a realizar dicha tarea. Pasó toda la tarde en ese trayecto hasta que decidió tomar un descanso. Estaba en el suelo, sentado con la espalda recostada al muro, sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Cuando a los lejos divisó una figura de una niña, cuando la tuvo más cerca se dio cuenta que era la niña de la otra vez. La hermana de aquel muchacho que le dijo héroe.

Las mejillas de la niña se pusieron tan rojas como un tomate cuando lo vio.

Wei WuXian le guiñó el ojo una vez más para molestarla un poco.

Pese a que su expectativa era que saliera despavorida, ella se acercó con la mirada gacha.

—Hola hermana, ¿cómo has estado?—le dedicó una amplia sonrisa intentado mostrarse amigable.

La chica abrió la boca y balbuceó un montón de cosas inteligibles. Sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas, como se dio cuenta que no podía soltar palabra alguna, subió una bolsa que tenía en sus manos y se la ofreció a Wei WuXian.

—¿Es para mí?— al hablar se dio cuenta de lo absurda que eran sus palabras. Si ella le ofrecía la bolsa por supuesto que era para él. 

La chica asintió.

Wei WuXian subió su mano y tomó la bolsa, sintiéndose bastante sorprendido por el gesto.— Gracias no era necesario que te tomarás la molestia.  
Abrió la bolsa con curiosidad y dentro había un pedazo de pastel.

Wei WuXian se sorprendió aún más por esto. El pastel es algo costoso y a juzgar por la delgadez que muestran los dos niños no cree que tengan el dinero suficiente como para costear algo como eso.

—Uh... ¿De dónde sacaste esto? No creo que sea prudente darme algo como esto, quiero decir no es que no me guste tu regalo pero creo que lo mejor sería que lo comieras tú— Wei WuXian extendió la bolsa, intentado dársela de vuelta.

La chica negó con la cabeza deliberadamente.

—E-e-es para ti— sus mejillas ardían a más no poder.

Wei WuXian ladeó la cabeza algo expectante por el gesto que la chica estaba teniendo con él. Si bien es cierto que el regaló un poco de pan a su hermano, devolverle el gesto con un pedazo de pastel es algo excesivo, sobretodo cuando ella no tenía dinero.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué me das esto a mi?

La chica miró al suelo y miró sus manos algo nerviosa por el parloteo que Wei WuXian estaba haciendo. Meció su cuerpo apoyándose en la punta de sus pies, tratando de disminuir su nerviosismo.

—Es para que estés contento—pese a todo su nerviosismo le dedicó una sonrisa bastante dulce, intentado mostrarle que hablaba muy en serio.  
Wei WuXian lo miró desconcertado, luego arrugó ligeramente la nariz.

¿Acaso se veía tan miserable que la chica quiso apiadarse de él dándole un pedazo de pastel?

Tal parece que la chica se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión por qué elevó sus manos moviendolas rápidamente.

—Es que yo siempre te he visto, te he visto salir cada vez de la murallas y siempre tienes una expresión bastante alegre como si no tuvieras miedo de nada. Pero está vez tú expresión es diferente, estás... Triste como si algo te molestara. Pensé que un poco de pastel te haría feliz.

Wei WuXian no sabía que responder.

¿Su expresión realmente era tan lamentable?

Es consciente del sentimiento de amargura en su pecho. Y aunque no lo quiera aceptar sabe que tiene miedo de salir de la muralla.

Decir que en cada expedición no tiene miedo es una gran mentira. Siempre reside un poco de miedo de perder la vida o de perder a alguien preciado, sabe que es la legión de reconocimiento pero siempre está presente el miedo. Está en particular lo asusta más, quizás el aumento de movilidad lo aterra más de lo que debería, siente de alguna manera que la muerte le respira en la nuca.

Sí, seguramente eso es lo que lo hace tener una expresión tan lamentable.

—Y realmente me has hecho feliz pero no es necesario quedármela yo ¿de acuerdo? Preferiría que tú la comieras —extendió la bolsa hacia la chica una vez más, con la esperanza de que esta vez si la aceptara.

La chica negó nuevamente con su cabeza.

—Es para ti— sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más, como si sus pensamientos fueran tan vergonzosos—. No solo es para que estés feliz... Yo... Uh... Quiero... Quiero darte esperanza.

Wei WuXian frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Darme esperanza?— en su voz podría apreciarse perfectamente la confusión.

Nadie nunca le había dicho tal cosa.

La chica bajó la cabeza aún avergonzada, meneó su cuerpo una vez más.

—Mi madre solía decir que uno siempre tiene que repartir esperanza. Los de la legión de reconocimiento lo son, todo el tiempo arriesgan su vida por los demás, saliendo a combatir titanes para encontrar información acerca de ellos y conseguir más tierra. Personas que luchan por algo tan noble no pueden ser otra cosa que la esperanza de la humanidad. Aquella que nos ayuda a querer vivir un día más.

Wei WuXian quedó boquiabierto. Recibir tal discurso de una niña pequeña acerca de la esperanza y alabándolos por su trabajo no es algo que esperó experimentar jamás en su vida.

La chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire, soltándola en un largo suspiro como si eso le diera la valentía para continuar su discurso.  
—Pero si ustedes son la esperanza de la humanidad y tienen el peso de salvarnos, ¿quién es la esperanza de ustedes? ¿Quién se encarga de hacerles recuperar la fé? Cuando uno cuida de otra persona debe mostrarse fuerte, pero también necesita que algo le de esperanza para seguir adelante. Por eso quiero darte esperanza con ese pastel, con algo que te haga feliz vas a querer sonreír y vivir un día más. Solo basta algo simple para querer seguir avanzando.

Wei WuXian sintió un nudo en la garganta atónito por el discurso que le fue dado.

Era solamente una niña pequeña y hablaba como si fuera un adulto. Por la manera en que habló parecía que ella había experimentado lo que profesaba. En ese momento pensó que ella debía cuidar a su hermano y mostrarse fuerte.

Pero si pensaba detenidamente sus palabras tenían tanto sentido.

Ciertamente no hay muchas cosas por las que vivir.

A veces uno pierde el sentido por algo ajeno a nuestras manos.

Él perdió el suyo. Se fue aquél día en qué los titanes se comieron a su familia. Perdió todas las ganas de pelear.

Pero no murió, no se ahogó en el dolor y si lo piensa detenidamente es por qué él vivió de la esperanza.

La sopa que comió aquél día lo consoló y lo hizo querer vivir un día más porqué fue "feliz" al menos momentáneamente. Y después de esa sopa llegó otra y otra y otra, sin darse cuenta estaba viviendo un día más gracias a la sopa. Su corazón o su ser se negaba a suicidarse o dejarse morir porqué aún deseaba comer un poco de aquella sopa.

A esa sopa se le sumaron más cosas. Unirse a la legión para formar parte del escuadrón de Lan WangJi, por eso decidió vivir más días.

Ya después no era ser parte de la legión sino que el capitán lo mirara y se hiciera su amigo. Así decidió vivir varios meses, eventualmente se le sumó la idea de ser la mano derecha del capitán y eso lo ha hecho vivir más días.

Sumándole a eso. También lo hizo vivir el deseo de acabar con los titanes y que nadie tuviera que vivir lo que él vivió. Por eso vivió más días y sin darse cuenta por estás cosas, pudo vivir durante varios meses.

Por la esperanza.

Esperanza que obtuvo por pequeñas cosas. Esperanza que alguien más se encargo de darle, quizás sin darse cuenta.

El hermano de la niña seguro la ve a ella como esperanza. La niña ve a Wei WuXian como esperanza, Wei WuXian en ese momento descubrió que su esperanza es Lan WangJi.

Siempre lo ha sido.

Él es la luz en medio de toda la oscuridad.

De manera directa o indirecta se volvió la razón para él querer seguir peleando en algo tan simple y sencillo como hacerle sopa. 

Quizás por eso siempre quiso que lo mirara, por qué Wei WuXian es consciente de las cargas pesadas que lleva sobre sus hombros. Sabe que siempre tiene guiar y proteger a los demás pero ¿quién lo protege a él?

Si él le da esperanza a Wei WuXian y a su escuadrón, ¿quién le da esperanza a su capitán para levantarse todos los días y luchar?

En ese momento el recuerdo de Nina tan cerca de su capitán dándole sopa lo golpeó.

Quizás Nina desea eso, convertirse en su esperanza.

Pero Wei WuXian no quiere eso. Sabe que es egoísta pero él quiere ser la esperanza de su capitán.

Quiere que lo mire.

Quiere ser su apoyo.

Quiere que cuando el capitán sienta que es insoportable el miedo a los titanes o a vivir, venga a sus brazos y él le dará sopa para darle esperanza.  
Y es en ese preciso momento en qué Wei WuXian se da cuenta que está perdidamente enamorado de su capitán.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lan WangJi abrió la puerta de su oficina, se acercó a la mesa y prendió la lampara de aceite. Colocó los papeles que llevaba en el escritorio y luego se sentó de manera algo desordenada en la silla.

Estaba agotado.

Tener que hacer doblemente las cosas por el trabajo de la expedición lo tiene agotado, tiene que hacer horas extras y a duras penas a podido dormir.  
Pasó sus manos por su rostro intentado recordarse que debe continuar con su trabajo, después de todo es el capitán y un montón de vidas recaen en sus hombros, no puede permitirse un momento de debilidad. Enderezó la espalda en la silla y ahí se percató que había una bolsa de papel en la mesa.  
Frunció el ceño.

El no había dejado nada allí. ¿Quien se atrevió a entrar a su oficina sin permiso?

Tomó la bolsa en sus manos y la abrió, había un pedazo de pastel.

Su ceño se frunció aún más.

¿Pastel? ¿Quien pudo dejarle el pastel?

Debajo de la bolsa había una nota. La tomó en sus manos.

"La esperanza de la humanidad trabaja todos los días sin descansar, deberías tomarte un respiro y dormir un poco. Este pedazo de pastel es para darte esperanza y que sigas avanzando, recordando siempre que no estás solo.

Me gustaría tener el honor de ser su esperanza, capitán".

Lan WangJi miró a su al rededor, asegurándose de no tener a nadie escondido y que esto fuera una broma de mal gusto.

Leyó la nota una vez más y seguía confundido. ¿Darle esperanza? ¿No está solo? ¿Le gustaría tener el honor de ser su esperanza? ¿Pero quién era tan descarado para hacer ese tipo de notas y entrar a su oficina sin autorización?

El no reconoce la letra, no tiene idea de quien puede ser. Seguramente es alguien que se equivoco de oficina. Pero descartó esa idea rápidamente, esa opción no puede ser posible por que dice "capitán" entonces definitivamente tiene que ser para él.

¿Sería la misma persona que le dejó la manta aquel día?

Lan WangJi meditó unos segundos acerca de quién pudo ser esa persona. La primera persona que viene a su mente, es Nina. Ya le hizo sopa, sabía horrible pero le hizo sopa. Seguramente decidió hacer pastel para "darle esperanza" pero él todavía no entiende eso.

Sin embargo existe un fallo en esa teoría, Nina no entraría a su oficina sin su permiso.

Miró nuevamente el pastel, se ve comestible. Debería probarlo un poco, no le hará daño a nadie solo un poquito.

Convenciendo a sí mismo que no esta haciendo absolutamente nada malo, comió un bocado. Inmediatamente soltó un sonido de satisfacción, ¡el pastel realmente sabía muy bien! Entonces dio otro mordisco y luego otro, el sabor atacó su lengua llenándola del exquisito sabor que tenía. El pastel tenía los ingredientes equilibrados, no estaba tan dulce por lo que estaba al punto. Dio más mordiscos y luego se dio cuenta que se lo comió todo.  
El ama el dulce pero hace tiempo que no come mucho, primero por que no tiene tiempo para salir a comprarlo y segundo porque el dinero que recibe lo utiliza para cooperar con el presupuesto de la legión o para ayudar a las personas que puede. Después de comer ese pedazo de pastel, reconsideró la opción de hacer excepciones y comer un poco de pastel de vez en cuando.

En este momento se sintió mucho mejor, estaba algo irritado por tener que quedarse hasta tarde revisando los papeles pero ahora se siente feliz, comió un poco de pastel después de mucho tiempo.

Recostó la espalda en la silla y leyó una vez más la nota.

Quizás ahora comprende lo que quiso decir esa nota. El pastel lo hizo sentir muchísimo mejor y ahora se siente animado para continuar con sus deberes. Le gustaría agradecerle a quien sea que le haya dado eso, le alegro un poco el pesado día que estaba teniendo. Sin embargo, lamentaría informarle a esa persona que jamás podría convertirse en su esperanza.

El ya tiene una. El ya tiene a alguien que le da esperanza siempre, que le da luz.

Wei WuXian.

El está perdidamente enamorado de Wei WuXian. 

Si bien tuvieron un primer encuentro desastroso, según su visión las cosas mejoraron... al menos un poco. Tenía a Wei WuXian pegado siempre sobre sus talones hablando sin parar, hasta que ocurrió el desastre en Shingasina. Wei WuXian se cerró en su dolor y él quería ayudarlo pero no sabía como, un día lo encontró tirado en el suelo temblando y seguramente al borde la muerte. Lo cargó dentro y pidió ayuda a los médicos del lugar, por suerte pudo salvarse. Ese día le cocinó un poco de sopa de costilla de cerdo y raíz de loto porque sabía era su favorita, conseguir la carne fue un desafío pero por la causa valía la pena superar cualquier obstáculo. Después de hacer la sopa, estuvo más de quince minutos parado frente a la puerta de su habitación considerando si llamar o no, hasta que Nina llegó y le preguntó que pasaba, entonces dejo que ella le diera la sopa. El no sabía como consolar a las personas.

Nina le dijo que Wei WuXian se había animado bastante con la sopa, por eso decidió cocinarle más cada vez que podía, con la caída del muro María encontrar carne era misión imposible, tuvo que improvisar con pequeñas cosas. Si bien de alguna manera esperó que las cosas marcharan mejor entre ellos dos, no puede asegurar que eso fuera cierto. A duras penas cruzaban palabras, pero estaba bien la mayoría de personas le tenía miedo, Wei WuXian no tenía porqué ser la excepción.

Siguió haciendo la sopa y sus deberes hasta que ocurrió una desgracia.

Estaba en una expedición y se complicaron las cosas, de alguna manera su escuadrón terminó separándose de la formación, no recuerda como fueron las cosas solo sabe que todos murieron y solo él quedó vivo, perdió su caballo y estuvo ahí sentado en el suelo bajo la lluvia durante un buen rato, fue algo extraño como si su cuerpo hubiera quedado paralizado y él ya no tuviera el control. No sabe si fue él o los demás antes de morir que lanzaron una señal de ayuda. Solo sabe que quién llegó con un caballo fue Wei WuXian.

Sabe que se le acercó y le dijo algunas cosas pero él no puede recordarlas, sabe que Wei WuXian se montó junto con él en el caballo pero no sabe como se subió ni como regresó, es como si su mente considerara eso como un evento tan traumatico que decidió borrarlo.

El recuerdo más nítido que tuvo es estar en su cama acostado mirando el techo, de alguna manera se sentía en modo automático. A los pocos minutos llegó Wei WuXian con un poco de sopa. 

—Capitán hice un poco de sopa, estoy seguro que eso lo hará sentir mejor.

Lan WangJi no respondió nada, solo contemplando la nada. Cuando Wei WuXian llegó el se sentó recostando la espalda al topete de la cama.

—Comer un poco de sopa siempre me hace sentir bien, come un poco ¿sí?

Lan WangJi siguió con la mirada pérdida ni siquiera se digno a echarle un vistazo.

Todos murieron, todos sus compañeros, era su culpa. Si el fuera un buen líder de escuadrón todos vivirían, pero no lo es. Debería dejar su cargo por qué no sirve para eso o simplemente debió haber muerto junto con ellos, también podría morirse ahora es una opción valida.

—Quiero estar solo— su voz sonó más fría que de costumbre, sus ojos estaba perdidos en la habitación.

Wei WuXian no se sorprendió por la dureza de las palabras de alguna manera se lo esperaba.

—Tienes que comer algo, es importante para la fiebre que tuviste, además yo hice está sopa. ¿El capitán será tan grosero para no comer si quiera un poco?  
Lan WangJi lo miró un momento pero no dijo nada.

No quiere comer.

Se quiere morir.

Todo fue su culpa. Todos murieron por su culpa porque es un líder de escuadrón terrible. Quiso reírse de sí mismo, ¿cómo pretende salvar al mundo sino pudo siquiera salvar a sus compañeros?

Wei WuXian viendo que Lan WangJi no se movería ni diría palabra alguna, tomó la cuchara y la llevó con cuidado a la boca de la capitán.

—Di "ahhh". Te prometo que sabe muy bien ¿de acuerdo? Este gege puso mucho esfuerzo en cocinar todo esto, tuve mucho cuidado de no ponerle picante y que quedara bien para ti— sus ojos lo miraban suavemente. De alguna manera entendía lo que su capitán estaba sintiendo ya que él pasó algo similar.  
Lan WangJi no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

No quiere comer pero tampoco quiere ser grosero con Wei WuXian.

Sus ojos vagaron de la habitación hasta la cuchara frente a él, luego Wei WuXian que lo miraba expectante.

Abrió ligeramente los labios y Wei WuXian aprovechó la oportunidad para meter la cuchara. El delicioso sabor inundó sus papilas gustativas.

La sopa sorprendente estaba muy buena.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal está? ¿Sabe bien?— sus ojos brillaron un poco mientras lo miraban como si de esa respuesta dependiera su vida.

Sorprendido de ver ese tipo de mirada en Wei WuXian, Lan WangJi solo asintió.

No tiene ánimos para hablar.

Los labios de Wei WuXian se curvaron en una sonrisa, soltando un silbido tomó la cuchara y la metió en la sopa, luego volvió a llevarla cerca de la cara de Lan WangJi. Quién negó con la cabeza.

—¡Tienes que comer un poco más! Un bocado no es suficiente ¿de acuerdo? Comer una cucharada te hace sentir bien, comer dos un poquitito más y comer diez te hace sentir feliz, cuando comas veinte verás que todo estará bien— sonrió intentando convencer a su testarudo compañero.

Lan WangJi no podía entender como uno podía sentirse mejor por algo tan simple como una sopa.

Sin embargo, sin tener ánimos de discutir y con algo dentro de su interior que quería ser mimado por Wei WuXian, abrió la boca y tomó el bocado.  
Wei WuXian soltó una risita victorioso.

—¡Lan Zhan lo estás haciendo muy bien! Pero debes comerte cincuenta cucharadas si quieres estar bien.

—Dijiste que solo veinte.

Wei WuXian abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido de que finalmente dijera algunas palabras. Disimuló su expresión y cambió a algo más neutral.

—¿Veinte? ¿Yo dije eso? Creo que estás confundido, dije cincuenta cucharadas de está rica sopa te hará sentir bien.

Lan WangJi frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Lo dijiste.

Wei WuXian arrugó la nariz luego lo miró sorprendido como si le resultara inverosímil lo que Lan WangJi le estaba diciendo.

—¿Lo dije? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo? ¿Ah? Si no puedo recordarlo entonces no podemos hacer un trato, serán cincuenta cucharadas porque es la cantidad que te hace sentir mejor. Yo soy el experto aquí.

Lan WangJi no repico más. Le resulta absurdo pelear por cuántas cucharadas debería comer para "sentirse mejor".

Wei WuXian con su cara gruesa, siguió dándole de comer y Lan WangJi no puso resistencia como si estuviese en automático, durante todo el rato ambos estuvieron en silencio.

La sopa sabía bien, demasiado bien. No esperó que Wei WuXian supiera cocinar, supone todavía hay cosas que no sabe de él.

Sin darse cuenta se había comido toda la sopa.

—¡Te la comiste toda! ¿Quieres un poco más? Hice lo suficiente como para repetir dos tazas.

Lan WangJi negó con la cabeza.

Una taza era suficiente.

—Esta bien, iré a llevar las cosas afuera. Duerme un poco ¿si? El doctor dijo que la fiebre ya había bajado pero es mejor que descanses, los demás están ayudando con los deberes.

"Los demás están ayudando con los deberes".

En "los demás" ya no entra su escuadrón.

El los mató. Él es un mal líder de escuadrón, él los mató. La vida de esas personas se perdió, y todo por su culpa. Él es culpable, él los mató.

Murieron por qué él es un inútil y no pudo hacer nada, ¡nada! ¡nada! No pudo hacer absolutamente nada para salvarlos.

¡¿Se le permite vivir a pesar de eso?! ¡¿Tiene un lugar en la legión de reconocimiento cuando su escuadrón fue masacrado por su culpa?! ¡¿Cuando es un maldito inútil?! ¡Los demás confiaron en él y él solo los dejó morir! ¿Cómo puede permitirsele vivir a una persona tan despreciable? ¡Él debía morir!  
Wei WuXian se sintió escandalizado cuando vio unas lágrimas correr por las mejillas del capitán.

—¿Lan Zhan?— su voz sonó desconcertada y preocupada, dejó la bandeja en la mesita y luego se acercó a Lan WangJi.

—Cállate—ordenó. Se sentía humillado por que la forma en la que estaba reaccionando. Definitivamente no puede ser más patético. 

Wei WuXian cerró la boca y simplemente lo miró sin saber que hacer.

Las lágrimas salían sin que Lan WangJi pudiera controlarlo y solo podía sentirse más miserable.

Es una persona horrible. Mató a su escuadrón.

Wei WuXian sintió como su pecho dolió al ver al capitán en ese estado. El siempre ha odiado ver a las mujeres llorando, llegando a hacer lo que sea para hacerlas reír. Si de trataba de un hombre las cosas serían peor, y más si era un hombre como Lan WangJi que es el tipo de persona que lloraría en contadas ocasiones y está era una de esas. Quería consolarlo pero le dijo que se callara.

Recordando como ha visto a personas consolar a otras cuando regresan de una expedición y tienen que decir la horrible noticia de que alguien murió e intuyendo que pensamientos podría pasar por su cabeza gracias a haber experimentado un escenario similar. Se acercó a Lan WangJi y lo abrazó.

—Hay cosas en este mundo que no pueden ser controladas, no fue tu culpa—su voz sonó suave tratando de transmitirle la verdad de lo que profesó. Su abrazo se apretó mucho más, intentando consolar a su capitán.

Porqué lo que pasó no fue su culpa, era culpa de los titanes por existir, eran los titanes los que le quitaban la libertad y eran los titanes los que mataron a su escuadrón, no Lan WangJi. El jamás podría tener culpa de algo tan horrible como eso, él siempre daría lo mejor para ayudar a los demás. Wei WuXian no sabe como pasaron las cosas pero no necesitaba saberlo, él tiene la certeza de que así es como es. Y como conoce a Lan WangJi sabe que va a querer cargar con la culpa, por eso vino a verlo, para darle algo de sopa y aclararle que nada fue su culpa.

Lan WangJi se sorprendió por esto y finalmente solo pudo soltar un sollozo, llorando con más ganas mientras se aferraba a Wei WuXian.

Estaba siendo lamentable frente a Wei WuXian pero es que sus brazos se sentía tan cálidos y reconfortantes tal y como lo recuerda.

Wei WuXian acarició suavemente su espalda. Abrazándolo con fuerza e intentado consolarlo de esa manera. No recuerda cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, solo sabe que lloró como nunca había llorado en su vida, empapó la ropa de Wei WuXian pero este jamás se quejó por ello.

Sin embargo, después se sintió mucho mejor no sabe si fue por qué lloró o porque los brazos de Wei WuXian eran sanadores.  
Wei WuXian nunca dijo nada a nadie acerca de esa escena y Lan WangJi la atesoro en lo profundo de su corazón.  
A partir de allí Wei WuXian se convirtió en su esperanza para él poder seguir avanzando.

Este pastel lo hizo sentir tan bien como la sopa en ese momento. Pero quién sea que se lo dio jamás podría ocupar el lugar que Wei WuXian tenía en su corazón, y ese era ser su esperanza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faltaban solo dos días para la expedición. Esa noche Wei WuXian no podía dormir, mirando el techo de la cama litera. Puede oír claramente el ronquido de sus compañeros de cuarto, no es que no pueda dormir debido a eso después de todo está acostumbrado a ello. Ha pasado un tiempo considerable desde que comparte habitación con ellos.

Se removió en la cama varias veces, dando vueltas y sacando la fina sábana de la cama. Aburrido de esto, se levantó de la cama. La madera rechinó con el movimiento sin embargo eso no despertó a los demás. Después de ponerse su uniforme por si era sorprendido afuera, salió de su habitación llevándose una de sus mantas puesta en la cabeza, es de noche y hace frío.

Afuera todo estaba oscuro. A esa hora todos los miembros dormían para así al día siguiente seguir con sus actividades, sumándole a eso como la expedición ya estaba cerca todos debían descansar los días previos para así estar alertas. Caminó por los pasillos con pasos cuidadosos, para no hacer crujir tanto la madera. Sus ojos vagaron por el lugar, curioso o anhelante de algo, caminó hacía las oficinas. Quería confirmar algo.

Al llegar vio las luces encendidas en la oficina de su capitán, algo de lo que no está sorprendido. El capitán quiere apostarlo todo a esta nueva expedición, parece que está poniendo toda su esperanza en ello. 

Parado en medio del pasillo dudó un momento en ir hasta allá o no, finalmente accedió. Solo echará un vistazo a ver cómo está el capitán, asegurándose de que todo esté en orden. Es su deber como subordinado, eso es todo no tiene nada que ver con su "recién" (descubierto) enamoramiento.

Tocó la puerta dos veces, requisito impuesto por el capitán que siempre desea estar en silencio. Pegó levemente su oído a la puerta y escuchó como algo se removió dentro, sin embargo después de eso escuchó un "adelante".

Sin pensarlo tanto giró el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose con una escena sorprendente. El capitán estaba sentado cerca de su escritorio, su cara tan seria como siempre. Encima del escritorio hay un montón de papeles, todos apilados de manera ordenada, cerca hay una taza de lo que Wei WuXian deduce es té negro. Es sabido por todos, la peculiar adoración que siente por el té negro. Ciertamente el té negro es caro, pero ha sido la única cosa a la que el capitán no ha sido capaz de renunciar de su vida como noble. Interesante.

Wei WuXian entró con la manta e hizo el saludo militar sin quitársela. Sabe que es algo irrespetuoso, pero no es que a él le interese mucho la etiqueta.

"No pensabas lo mismo con lo de Nina"— le recordó aquella voz en su cabeza. Tal parece que hasta su subconsciente lo odia. Movió ligeramente la cabeza ignorando esa vocecita.

El capitán lo miró sorprendido, no obstante, disimuló rápidamente su expresión y colocó la seria y etérea de siempre.— Wei Ying, ¿que sucede? —su voz sonó indiferente.

Wei WuXian tembló ligeramente al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado por esos labios. Una sensación de satisfacción se perpetuó en su pecho como si fuera un niño al que se le ha concedido lo que ha pedido. No entiende porqué es tan gratificante que el capitán lo llame por su nombre.

—Yo... Uh... No puedo dormir—ciertamente, Wei WuXian no supo que mentira inventar, ¿que podría decirle si estaba en su oficina? Esto no es algo que pase todos los días.

Lan WangJi frunció ligeramente el ceño.— ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?—quiso abofetearse a sí mismo en ese momento. ¿Por qué respondía de esa manera? ¿Acaso se le voltearon los cables y no es capaz de razonar?

Wei WuXian no se ofendió por la pregunta, al contrario, en ese momento debatió internamente si parte de su insomnio estaba relacionado a él. Después de todo no había podido dejar de pensar en el momento en que lo salvo y en el que sus pieles se tocaron y, diablos se sintió tan cálido. Sumándole a eso, estaba sintiéndose miserable al darse cuenta de que jamás podría ser correspondido.

—Nada jajaja ¿acaso el capitán quiere que no pueda dormir por él? —sus labios se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa. Si bien no iba a aceptar en voz alta las verdaderas razones por las que no puede dormir, definitivamente no desaprovechará la oportunidad para molestarlo.

Las orejas de Lan WangJi se pusieron rojas, volteó la mirada avergonzado y enojado por la gran falta de respeto de su subordinado.

—Extremadamente patético, ¿acaso quieres que te castigue?— su voz sonó fuerte y fría.

Wei WuXian quiso soltar una carcajada, lo analizó unos segundos mientras intentaba meditar si debía seguir o no. Se percató del rubor y el sentimiento de querer hacer travesuras surgió.

—Quizás este subordinado lo merezca. Últimamente he estado cometiendo faltas graves, lo justo es que recibiera mi castigo— sus ojos brillaron por la emoción, su tono de voz tenía una clara coquetería detrás junto a su sonrisa.

Wei WuXian quería probar que tan divertido podía ser el capitán a la hora de estos juegos.

Lan WangJi volvió a mirarlo, una mirada indescifrable que hizo que a Wei WuXian se le pararan los vellos.— Si solo quieres perder el tiempo, mejor retírate. Tengo cosas que hacer— una vez terminó de hablar, fijó nuevamente su ojos en el papel que tenía en las manos. Quería disimular la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, el descarado coqueteo de Wei WuXian lo ponía muy nervioso.

Wei WuXian arrugó levemente la nariz, decepcionado de tal respuesta. Recordando la razón por la que había venido y sin pedir permiso ni nada, tironeó una silla y se sentó.— Déjeme ayudarlo.

Lan WangJi ni siquiera apartó la mirada del papel, simplemente respondió.— No es necesario, ve a descansar.

—¡Aiya! De todas maneras aunque me vaya no podré dormir. ¿No sería mejor quedarme aquí ayudándolo? Eso facilitaría su trabajo. Piénselo es una situación ganar-ganar.

Lan WangJi bajó el papel de su mano dejándolo en el escritorio mirando a Wei WuXian, dándose cuenta que tenía las de perder (y que al final si deseaba su compañía), tomó una pila y la acercó a Wei WuXian.— Esos son para ti.

Wei WuXian tomó unos cuantos y echó un vistazo, todo ese rato estuvo pasando papeles y ordenando algunas cosas. ¡Que tedioso era ordenar papeles legales para las expediciones! Ahora debería arrodillarse ante su capitán por tal buena hazaña de soportar esto siempre. Su más sincera admiración.  
Después de un rato Wei WuXian soltó un bostezo, aburrido.

—¿Quieres té? —Lan WangJi se percató del aburrimiento de Wei WuXian. Incluso para él la tarea resultaba tediosa, no quería imaginar que tanto le resultaba a su compañero.

Wei WuXian se sorprendió por la pregunta, todo el rato habían estado en un silencio sepulcral. El jamás ha bebido té negro pero supone debe ser bueno, si tanto le gusta a Lan WangJi. Finalmente asintió.

Lan WangJi tomó la tetera y sirvió un poco de té, acercó la taza junto a un platito como soporte. 

Que refinado. 

Wei WuXian tomó la taza y miró el contenido, no se veía mal. Confiado por el aspecto y aroma, lo acercó a sus labios y dio un sorbo. Inmediatamente arrugó la nariz, su lengua fue bombardeaba por el sabor dulce.

—Pensé que este té era amargo o tenía un sabor aún más fuerte, pero es dulce— hizo una mueca con su rostro. Si bien él no aborrece el dulce, ciertamente no es su sabor preferido.

—Puede serlo—Lan WangJi lo miró a los ojos—. Al igual que con el vino, hay muchas variables que dan a los tés negros su aroma y sabor particular: el lugar donde se cultivó, el clima en el que creció, durante cuánto tiempo se oxidó, si las hojas se dejaron enteras o cortadas durante el proceso.

Wei WuXian quedó boquiabierto, esta era la primera vez que el capitán hablaba tanto. Sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa, emocionado de tal hazaña.

—¿Y el dulce te gusta más? ¿Has probado todos los sabores? ¿Ese donde lo conseguiste? Estando en este lugar es difícil obtener un poco.

—Nina trajo este.

Nina. 

Nina estaba teniendo buena atención con el capitán.

Últimamente el capitán a estado con 'Nina', 'Nina', 'Nina' y aunque sabe perfectamente qué es normal porque es su subordinado y ha estado haciendo cosas por él, no puede evitar no sentirse celoso.

Ahora con su enamoramiento sacado a flote, no puede evitar no tener "síntomas" respecto a la situación.

La emoción que estaba sintiendo hace unos segundos se esfumó, siendo reemplazada por amargura e irritación en su pecho y mirando a Lan WangJi una vez más, bajo la taza de té.— No me gustó.

Lan WangJi asintió calmado como si desde el principio esperara tal respuesta.

—Hay más en el almacén, puedo buscar un poco— se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia la puerta pero Wei WuXian hizo lo mismo y se interpuso en su camino. 

—No es necesario que vayas a buscar algo de té. No me gusta el té, mejor quédate aquí ¿no? Hay más trabajo para hacer—su voz sonó algo seria, no como el cántico de costumbre.

Lan WangJi lo miró un poco extrañado por la actitud de Wei WuXian.

—¿Te sientes bien? —ladeó la cabeza intentado escanear la cara de Wei WuXian en busca de algún indicio.

Wei WuXian lo miró de vuelta y meditó unos segundos acerca de lo que debería hacer, tenía en la punta de la lengua la razón por que estaba irritado.  
—Por supuesto, mejor que nunca— le dio una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Lan WangJi siguió con su ceño fruncido, no creía en ninguna palabra de Wei WuXian.

—¡Bueno hay que continuar! Hay mucho trabajo por hacer, hay que terminar los deberes— nuevamente se sentó en su silla y tomó algunos papeles.  
Lan WangJi se sintió muy asustado. ¿Por qué Wei WuXian se preocupaba por terminar el deber? Es más, ¿por qué lo estaba ayudando a revisar los papeles voluntariamente? Eso no es propio de él. Estando de pie, meditó un poco acerca del por qué a los pocos segundos tuvo una idea.

—¿Estás asustado?

Wei WuXian se sorprendió porqué hoy Lan WangJi andaba muy conversador, debería estar feliz por tal acontecimiento pero la pesadez en su pecho es más grande. No sabe por qué.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Oh, lo dices por la expedición. No me da miedo, solo no puedo dormir, no se que me pasa.

Lan WangJi entrecerró los ojos. Ahora tenía mucho más miedo.

—¿No me crees? ¿El capitán piensa que soy un mentiroso? ¿Acaso solo él puede tener la convicción de no mentir? —recostó su cuerpo en la silla y levantó los pies colocandolos en el escritorio.

Lan WangJi no se ofendió por el "veneno" en las palabras, de alguna manera esperaba la evidente burla. Sin embargo, sus cejas tuvieron un tic porqué Wei WuXian tenía los pies en el escritorio.

—Baja los pies.

No sintiéndose amenazado por la orden, Wei WuXian colocó sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

—Estoy bastante cómodo así—canturreó intentado mostrar que no estaba nada asustado ni dispuesto a ceder.

—Baja los pies— ordenó de manera firme como si estuviera mandando como capitán y no como Lan WangJi.

Debido al tono en que le habló, Wei WuXian sintió algo arder dentro de sí. Tal y como si fueran llamas, la necesidad de desafiarlo lo abrumó tanto que todo su raciocinio se esfumó en menos de un segundo.

—¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Me vas a castigar? ¿Ah? ¿Harás que me pongan a correr justo como aquella vez? ¿O harás otra cosa? ¿Quizás dejar que me coma un titan para deshacerte finalmente de mi?

Lan WangJi abrió los ojos sorprendido por la sarta de cosas que estaba diciendo.

—Deja de decir tonterías—en su voz claramente se podía apreciar el enojo. 

Wei WuXian bajó los pies de la mesa y se puso de pie quedando frente a Lan WangJi.

—¡No son tonterías! Es la verdad ¿no? Después de todo yo siempre he sido desagradable para ti ¿verdad? Siempre me has odiado.

Lan WangJi se paralizó unos segundos ante tal revelación. Bajó la cabeza, mirando algún punto ciego o quién sabe qué, en ese momento una "idea loca" llegó a su mente.

¿Acaso todo este tiempo Wei WuXian ha creído que lo odia? ¿Qué quiere que se lo coman los titanes? Eso no puede ser algo más absurdo, el jamás podría odiarlo.

Teniendo la necesidad de aclarar aquella tontería, dijo con voz clara y suave.— No te odio — Wei WuXian sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizó completamente, faltandole momentáneamente el aliento y sintiendo como su corazón palpitó más rápido que cuando tiene un titán respirandole en la nuca—. Nunca te he odiado.

Los ojos de Lan WangJi miraban fijamente los orbes grises, un brillo bastante intenso lo acompañaba. Wei WuXian ha visto ese brillo antes, cuando mata titanes o cuando salen de los muros siempre brillan dándole un toque único y especial haciendo que la tarea de mirarlos sea aún más agradable. Sin embargo, este brillo en sus ojos es diferente, es como el que tenía aquél día cuando se lastimó el tobillo y estaba curando sus heridas o cuando lo atrapó de caerse de la galera. Un brillo que según los recuerdos de Wei WuXian solo ha sido dedicado a él y nada más que él.

Sintiéndose poderoso por el brillo en los ojos del contrario o simplemente con ganas de apostarlo todo por el miedo latente de arrepentirse después, no tiene certeza de regresar vivo. Se acercó y lo besó, un beso tímido y casto cómo sí tener un tacto más pronunciado fuera un pecado.

—Yo tampoco, jamás podría odiarte, al contrario te amo. Siempre lo he hecho, siempre. Me gustaste desde el primer día aunque me miraste como si fuera un bicho raro, aunque tal vez lo sea jaja. Siempre quise que me mirarás y te fijaras en mí, al final sólo quería ser tu esperanza así como tú eres la mía—las palabras brotaron de su boca como si él no pudiera frenarlas, sentía algo inexplicable después de tener aquella revelación que lo hacia actuar sin pensarlo dos veces.

Quizás el amor te hacia perder la razón y hacia que actuarás de manera "lamentable" frente a la otra persona.

Lan WangJi abrió ligeramente mis ojos, sorprendido del giro de los acontecimientos. Su manzana de Adán subió y bajó varias veces, su respiración sonó entrecortada, parecía que estaba en un estado de shock bastante extremo.

"Solo quise ser tu esperanza así como tú eres la mía" ¿Acaso fue Wei WuXian quién le dejó el pedazo de pastel y aquella nota?

—Estoy siendo bastante atrevido e imprudente jaja, pero capitán ya no puedo soportarlo más. Es que me gusta tanto que no puedo evitar no querer meterme a la cama con usted — confesó, daba igual si quedaba como un tonto frente a él o si era rechazado de la peor manera, ya no había vuelta atrás. Solo podía terminar con lo que empezó.

Wei WuXian temblaba ligeramente en su lugar, con el miedo latente en su piel, Lan WangJi solo lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta.  
Lan WangJi se movió un poco en su lugar intentando salir de su shock, parpadeó en varios ocasiones y finalmente se acercó un poco quedando tan cerca de Wei WuXian que sus alimentos chocaban.

—¿Fuiste tú el que dejó el pastel con aquella nota? —pese a su reputación de siempre mantener la compostura, en este momento su voz tembló ligeramente, como si tuviera algo de miedo o simplemente estuviera abrumado por los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior.

Wei WuXian sintió sus mejillas arder, haberse delatado a sí mismo después de querer pasar anonimamente lo hacía sentir un poco estúpido. Simplemente asintió, daba igual si se humillaba un poco más.— Quería hacerte feliz.

Lan WangJi sintió un hormigueo en su estomago, contento de tal revelación. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que a Wei WuXian se le detuviera el mundo por unos segundos. Sintió su garganta seca y ahora tenía la sensación de tener nauseas, todo esto resultado de los nervios. 

¿Podría ser? 

Antes de si quiera tener un pensamiento o sacar conclusiones, Lan WangJi se acercó y lo abrazó.

—Me hizo feliz—aclaró. Apretando el agarre entre sus brazos, Wei WuXian correspondió el abrazo. Sintiendo de alguna manera como se quedaba sin aliento, tanto el tacto como la confesión de alguna manera aumentaron su malestar haciéndolo sentir algo inquieto. Enterró la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Lan WangJi y cerró los ojos intentando disfrutar el abrazo. Si bien, ellos habían tenido ese tipo de contacto en el pasado simplemente fue por "situaciones necesarias", está vez era simplemente porqué ambos lo deseaban y eso hacia el tacto fuese más especial. Estuvieron así por unos largos segundos hasta que Lan WangJi lo separó un poco, haciendo contacto visual y añadió.— Siempre lo has sido.

Wei WuXian tembló un poco sintiendo el aliento chocar contra sus mejillas. Pese a que sus labios ya se han tocado antes, aunque ligeramente, no puede evitar no sentirse nervioso ante la cercanía.

—¿Siempre lo he sido?—su voz salió como un susurró apenas audible, dudando y temblando ligeramente.

Lan WangJi lo miró directamente a los ojos, se podía notar calidez de un sentimiento bastante profundo e intenso que estuvo guardado durante años, sus ojos brillando tanto como el sol. Tal y como si fuera un ser de luz.

—Siempre has sido mi esperanza desde aquel día en el que me salvaste, desde entonces me di cuenta que te amaba —su voz suave junto a su mirada destellante hacían énfasis en la adoración que siempre sintió por él pero que jamás había sabido como expresar.

Wei WuXian sintió como su corazón latió aún más rápido, su respiración se cortó una vez más y de pronto sus mejillas dolieron muchísimo, ahí se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo tan amplio que dolía.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba siendo un tonto, sintiéndose celoso por nada y haciéndose una maraña de nervios por sus sentimientos. Viendo que Lan WangJi estaba siendo tan sincero como nunca antes lo había sido en su vida, Wei WuXian sintió que debía hacer lo mismo.— Tú fuiste mi esperanza desde qué te conocí, tener a alguien que me entendiera fue agradable, tu sopa me salvó, tú me salvaste sin siquiera darte cuenta y yo me enamoré y fui un tonto porqué tampoco me di cuenta que siempre te he amado.

Fue entonces que se preguntó, ¿por qué habían actuado con indiferencia frente al otro? ¿Por qué habían dejado pasar tanto tiempo separado del otro si al final ambos eran la razón del otro para seguir avanzando? ¡Pero que tontos! Si él hubiera sido más insistente las cosas serían diferentes, sin embargo, el hubiera no existe.

Sin querer perder ni un segundo más de tiempo se acercó y lo besó una vez más. Un beso un poco más pronunciado que el anterior, siendo un tacto más duradero pero no necesariamente menos tierno. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del capitán y jugueteó un poco con su cabello, intentado disfrutar el contacto para consolarse un poco por el tiempo que sintió ha sido perdido. El beso sabía dulce, no sabía si era por el té negro o por su imaginación, solo tenía la certeza de que se sentía muy bien.

Los brazos de Lan WangJi rodearon su cintura de manera posesiva, aumentando la cercanía de sus cuerpos tanto como le fuera posible. Tratando de alguna manera de convertirse en uno mismo con ese abrazo.

El beso empezó a dejar de ser tierno e inocente. Lan WangJi metió su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Wei WuXian, explorando su interior de manera audaz intentando memorizar cada recóndito lugar. Su lengua jugueteaba y hacia estragos por dónde pasaba, encontrándose con la lengua de Wei WuXian no pudiendo evitar crear una danza desincronizada y frenética como si pelearan por territorio.

Tal parece que se cansó de jugar con su lengua, la retiró y se dedicó a morder su labio inferior con algo de fuerza, mientras sus manos se paseaban sin vergüenza alguna en la espalda de Wei WuXian, quien no pudo evitar soltar un gemido por lo intenso con lo que todo que se sentía.

Solo era un manoseo no tan "virgen" y él ya estaba encendido a más no poder, su cuerpo respondió de manera "lamentable" ante el capitán. Incluso ese simple beso hizo que mucha sangre bombeara directamente a su ingle, ¡que vergonzoso! Aunque nunca esperó que su capitán siempre tan serio y digno pudiera besar de manera tan apasionada, mientras sus manos se cernían a su cuerpo intentado explorar cada centímetro de piel.

Con algo de miedo de quedar como alguien 'lamentable' frente a Lan WangJi e intentando "recuperar algo de cara" y, no queriendo ser el único que estuviera teniendo un momento "incomodo", separó sus labios.

—Lan Zhan, nunca me hubiera imaginado que serías capaz de besar de tal manera—Trazó un camino de suaves besos desde la comisura de los labios hasta su oreja y mordisqueó la suave piel haciendo que los dedos en sus cintura se apretaran.— ¿Que dirían los demás si se enteraran? Estoy seguro que no me creerían ni un poco—susurró en un tono burlón directamente en la oreja de su querido capitán.

Cómo si hubiera sido insultado Lan WangJi tiró del cuerpo de Wei WuXian y unió su labios en un beso tan intenso que le temblaron aún más las piernas y su ingle palpitó gustosa por tal acontecimiento. Abrumado por esto, intento retroceder, para su suerte o desgracia Lan WangJi también lo hizo y así yendo a traspié, terminó con su espalda chocando contra la pared. Siendo arrinconado por Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian soltó un chillido en desaprobación. Su idea original era que Lan WangJi se sintiera intimidado, ¡no él! ¡No que él terminara arrinconado contra la pared! ¡No que lo besará aún más intensamente que sintiera como su polla apretaba entre sus pantalones queriendo salir y ser atendida!

Lan WangJi siguió besándolo tan intensamente y tan a fondo que Wei WuXian a duras penas podía seguirle el ritmo y sentía ligeramente el dulzor del té negro. Entonces se dio cuenta que no lo estaba imaginando y Lan WangJi si estaba encargándose de no dejar ni un solo rincón sin ser explorado. Sin darse cuenta separó ligeramente las piernas, acto que Lan WangJi aprovechó sin pensarlo dos veces y metió una de sus piernas en medio, frotando la entrepierna con su rodilla mandando una descarga eléctrica directamente a la columna vertebral de Wei WuXian haciendo que tirara de los cabellos de Lan WangJi.

¡Diablos, eso era muy caliente y tan placentero!

Como el tirón en su cabello fue doloroso, Lan WangJi frotó nuevamente la zona en venganza y Wei WuXian soltó un gemido ahogado retorciéndose en su lugar buscando algo de aire y consuelo por lo caliente que se sentía. 

Cómo se rompió el beso, Lan WangJi repartió besos por su mandíbula trazando un pequeño camino hasta su cuello empezando a besar la zona, dejando lamidas y mordidas cada que puede. 

Wei WuXian aferró su agarre en el cuello acercándose más al cuerpo de Lan WangJi y dejando un poco la fría pared, sintiendo como la fuerza en sus piernas se iba en cada vaivén de la rodilla que frotaba su polla de manera increíble.

Las manos de Lan WangJi no dudaron tanto en atreverse a explorar un poco más de piel. Bajando de su espalda a sus nalgas, apretando y masajeando la zona mientras su boca seguía besando por dónde podía.

Wei WuXian no quería estar siempre desde el lado receptor pero Lan WangJi lo tenía prácticamente inmovilizado, teniéndolo acorralado y tocándolo de una manera tan candente que cada vez que cerraba los ojos o se fijaba bien en su propia situación, su polla se apretaba mucho más en los pantalones y el deseo de quitarse la ropa lo estaba abrumando.

Cualquier persona debería sentirse intimidada pero él estaba todo menos intimidado.

Wei WuXian sintió como sus pies estaban ligeramente sobre el aire. Ahí se dio cuenta que Lan WangJi probablemente tenía su pie recostado contra la pared levantándolo en el proceso con su rodilla y muslo. Algo asustado por el sentimiento de ingravidez, aferró sus brazos al cuello y rodeó la cintura del capitán con sus piernas. Quién llevo sus manos hasta detrás de los muslos de Wei WuXian y pegó su espalda contra la pared asegurándose que no fuera a caerse.

Sin querer dejar pasar está oportunidad, y algo sorprendido por la forma tan feroz en que Lan WangJi se estaba comportando, habló entre jadeos—Yo nunca me imaginé que el capitán sería tan entusiasta en este tipo de cosas. Siempre evitabas mi tacto y siquiera mirarme, pero parece que ahora no es así ¿verdad? Cuando estás en medio de esto es como si fueras otra persona, tu aspecto serio no es más que un engaño... ¡Ah!

Con la ropa puesta y en la nueva posición en qué estaban. Lan WangJi dio una "embestida" que creó la fricción suficiente que sus penes revestidos chocaran logrando que ambos vieran las estrellas. Gustoso por tal sensación volvió a repetir tal acto, marcando un ritmo algo rápido.

Wei WuXian siguió retorciéndose en un su lugar, algo emocionado por la dureza que se frotaba deliciosamente contra la suya, movió sus propias caderas intentando acentuar los roces de las dos ingles. Tironeó de Lan WangJi para unir sus labios en un beso desordenado, que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza pero aún así se negaba a no tener la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos. 

Estaba algo enojado consigo mismo por ser tan tonto de no haber tenido el valor de tener esos labios antes.

La sensación de placer lo estaba abrumando tanto que lo hacía sentir algo tonto, solo era faje y él ya estaba perdiendo la cordura y, sintiéndose en el paraíso.

Asustado de venirse tan rápido con algo tan "balurdo" como eso, quiso entretenerse o al menos asegurarse de no ser el único que estaba pasando por un aprieto. 

—¿Se siente bien? ¿Estás contento de frotarte conmigo? ¿Eso te da placer? ¿Ah? ¿Este subordinado está siendo bueno ayudándolo a sentirse bien? Respondame capitán... ¡Ahh!— cuando dijo "capitán", Lan WangJi dio una embestida aún más poderosa que todas las anteriores, logrando que Wei WuXian arqueara la espalda por el delicioso placer que recorrió todo su ser—. ¿Te enciende que te diga capitán? Capitán, capitán, capitán— siguió balbuceando sin darse tiempo de recuperar la compostura y deseando que se repitiera el movimiento. 

¡Al diablo si se venía rápido!

—Deja de hablar— gruñó Lan WangJi, al tiempo en que arremetió con sus caderas a un ritmo increíblemente rápido follando tan duro sobre la tela.  
Wei WuXian estaba seguro de que estaba hecho un desastre allí abajo, seguro cuando se quitara los pantalones la vista no sería tan agradable. Si bien en este momento se sentía demasiado bien aún con la ropa puesta, no estaba totalmente satisfecho con eso, quería algo más pronunciando, algo más intimo o más intenso.

—¡Pero nací con una boca y no puedo evitar usarla!— con el ritmo tan abrupto, tironeó de la camisa de Lan WangJi intentado aferrarse desesperadamente a algo—. Capitán ¿solo hará esto? No creo que sea así como funciona. ¿No va a quitarse la ropa? ¿No quiere tocar más allá?

Wei WuXian soltó un grito ahogado cuando Lan WangJi rasgó la camisa de su uniforme en un movimiento tan rápido y feroz que lo dejo sin aliento.

—¡Es mi uniforme! No tengo muchos, ¡con el presupuesto que nos dan es muy difícil que consiga otro!—reprochó en un tono de voz alto, mirando a Lan WangJi sorprendido.

¡El capitán era una bestia!

—Después te busco otro— habló Lan WangJi de manera tan calmada como si rasgarle el uniforme a Wei WuXian no fuera algo grave. Luego le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que a Wei WuXian se le bajara el "enojo" de inmediato.

Si Lan WangJi quería rasgarle la ropa, pues adelante.

Sin darle tanto tiempo de apreciar la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios quitó el cuerpo de Wei WuXian de la pared y lo llevo al escritorio, con una mano y en un movimiento rápido, tiró los papeles que estaba en la mesa importándole muy poco si debía ordenarlos después o si se dañaban. Ahí sentó a Wei WuXian, inmediatamente quitó parte de la ropa que quedaba y se dedicó a besar la piel de su torso, maravillado con lo hermoso que era Wei WuXian, como cada parte de su cuerpo estaba tan bien definido y como este no era indiferente a cada caricia que le daba.

Wei WuXian abrió un poco más piernas, dejando que pudiera acomodarse en medio de ellas. Inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo hacia atrás dejando más libertad, y ahí se dedicó a quedarse quieto, dejando que Lan WangJi lo toqueteara por dónde quisiera y como más le gustará.

Después de todo el se prometió ser un subordinado bastante obediente.

Lan WangJi mordía y chupaba la piel, intentando apaciguar el ligero dolor, en algunas zonas dejaba pequeñas marcas sintiéndose orgulloso de ello. Queriendo besar cada rincón del cuerpo del contrario, con su lengua trazó un camino de descenso hasta su pelvis, allí tomo el borde de los pantalones, tirando ligeramente de ellos dejando en claro sus intenciones. Wei WuXian subió las caderas facilitando el trabajo de ser desnudado.

Lan WangJi miró la nívea piel completamente expuesta ante él, en la pelvis ya había una polla erguida de manera orgullosa.

"Que hermoso, demasiado bonito" 

Acercó su rostro a su torso para besar nuevamente toda la piel pero Wei WuXian lo tomó por la cabeza elevando la mirada y arruinando sus intenciones.  
—¿Tú no vas a quitarte la ropa? ¿Solo vas a estar ahí mirando y yo no puedo mirar? Vamos Lan Zhan, yo también quiero ver ¿no se supone que eres alguien muy justo? Muéstrame esa justicia—dio un pequeño beso entre los labios de Lan WangJi, no pudiendo controlarse después de tenerlo tan cerca.

Lan WangJi lo miró algo asombrado por las tonterías que puede ser capaz de decir.

Sin decir nada, finalmente se echó hacia atrás y se quitó toda la ropa rápidamente tirándola en el suelo sin cuidado alguno, como si no le importaba su preciado uniforme pese a que siempre regañó a todos para que le dieran el debido cuidado.

Los ojos de Wei WuXian se abrieron un poco ante la vista, un cuerpo tan bien trabajado y definido, para rematar ¡esa cosa era muy grande! Y diablos, ya estaba tan duro como una roca. Su polla vibró ante eso, saber que Lan WangJi estaba así solo por él, lo hacia sentirse tan excitado que ya empezaba a doler por la falta de atención. Recorriendo todo ese esbelto cuerpo para no perderse ningún detalle se fijó que en la muñeca de Lan WangJi estaba una cinta.

Wei WuXian siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber que era esa cinta, cuando lo conoció la cargaba y si mal no recuerda jamás lo ha visto sin ella. Recuerda que escuchó que es algo de su familia pero no entiende que valor puede tener una simple cinta como para no quitársela nunca.

Fue entonces que una idea "divertida" golpeó su mente.

—¿Y esa cinta? ¿Por qué no te la quitas? A menos que oh, vayas a atarme pero que sucio eres capitán que atrevido, me encanta que sea tan audaz— habló con un toquecito burlón en su voz.

Algo pasó en los ojos de Lan WangJi que se pusieron de un color dorado más intenso, sacó la cinta de su muñeca y se acercó.

—Date la vuelta.

Wei WuXian si dudarlo, se bajó del escritorio y dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas hacia Lan WangJi.

—¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a castigarme? ¿Este subordinado ha sido muy travieso? 

Sintió como unas manos lo "obligaron" a recostarse contra el escritorio, luego sus manos fueron llevadas hacia su espalda y una suave tela la rodeó en varias vueltas terminando en un nudo apretado. Wei WuXian intentó separar las manos pero se dio cuenta que era imposible.

Si bien esperaba que Lan WangJi le amarrara las manos no esperó que sería detrás de su espalda. Abrió la boca para preguntar el por qué pero fue interrumpido por una voz tan ronca que le cortó el aliento.

—Ha cometido una falta tan grave que merece sanción —besó la piel de su espalda con suavidad regando completamente de parecer un castigo —.Une un poco las piernas y mantenlas apretadas.

Queriendo seguir con su juego del subordinado, sin poner tanta resistencia a la petición, inclinó un poco más su cuerpo en el escritorio y unió sus piernas.

— ¿Así esta bien capitán? ¿O este subordinado aún sigue siendo travieso?

Fue entonces que sintió unas manos cernirse a su cintura, luego un par de besos en su nuca y una descarga de placer recorrer sus terminaciones nerviosas.  
Lan WangJi metió su polla en medio de las piernas. Creando un vaivén no tan fuerte, era un poco lento, como si tanteara el terreno.— Este capitán no está tan satisfecho por su obediencia —habló en su oído con la voz tan ronca, mientras mecía un poco más su caderas, frotando su polla contra la de Wei WuXian, haciéndolo soltar un gemido bastante fuerte. 

Wei WuXian estaba algo sorprendido, no creyó que estar en esa posición y frotando su escroto con el glande del contrario sería algo tan placentero. Dentro de sí cree que esa es una buena manera de solucionar la problemática de que ambos sean hombres. Cómo no tiene un agujero por dónde meterla, sus piernas sirven muy bien para simular tal cosa. E incluso él también puede disfrutar del tacto, logrando una estimulación simultánea donde ninguno de los dos se queda sin disfrutar.

—Capitán es usted alguien muy astuto, creando buenas soluciones y teniendo ideas fantásticas. Es increíble muy increíble, no tiene idea de cuanto me encanta, me gusta tanto.

Complacido por los halagos Lan WangJi aumentó el ritmo que había marcando, ahora era más rápido y alucinante.

Wei WuXian se retorció en su lugar e inclinó un poco más en la mesa. El faje de hace un rato había sido agradable pero tenerlo piel con piel era más que maravilloso, sintiéndose feliz por poder sentir a su querido capitán de aquella manera tan cercana. Después de unos segundos tuvo la necesidad de agarrar algo pero con sus manos atadas le era imposible. Solo podía temblar y dejar que Lan WangJi se apiadara de él, estaba a su completa disposición. Soltando sonidos indecentes entremezclándose con los propios sonidos de Lan WangJi.

De pronto escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta.

Inmediatamente el vaivén en sus caderas de detuvo.

Ambos miraron a la puerta, escaneando si alguien entró.

Lan WangJi miró la puerta y luego a Wei WuXian, meditó unos segundos que hacer hasta que finalmente habló.— ¿Qué sucede?

Cuando terminó de hablar siguió su movimiento de caderas, haciendo que a Wei WuXian casi se le salga un gemido estruendoso.

Wei WuXian estaba atónito. No creyó que Lan WangJi sería tan desvergonzado para seguir con lo que estaban pese a tener a alguien tan cerca, solo siendo separados por una ligera puerta de madera.

—Capitán disculpe que lo moleste cuando está tan ocupado pero quería decirle que Wei WuXian no está en su habitación. La expedición es en dos días y todos debemos tener el descanso adecuado.

Wei WuXian se sintió ofendido de que alguien había venido a delatarlo, quería quejarse en voz alta, pero sus dientes estaban clavados fuertemente en su labio inferior evitando soltar algún sonido que delatara lo que estaba haciendo el capitán.

Lan WangJi detuvo nuevamente sus embestidas.— Estoy ocupado— habló de manera indiferente y al igual que hace un rato, cuando terminó de hablar volvió con su tarea.

Wei WuXian quería llevarse las manos a la boca, algo temeroso de que los descubrieran y finalmente terminar manchando la reputación de Lan WangJi. Las embestidas de Lan WangJi eran poderosas y precisas, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara y se retorciera debido al placer al que estaba siendo sometido, por eso se removió en su lugar intentado safarse del agarre, sin embargo Lan WangJi lo sujetó firme en su lugar.

—Quédate quieto—gruñó en su oído dando una orden clara y firme. Haciendo que Wei WuXian abriera ligeramente la boca, sorprendido por ver a su capitán enojado por no dejar que lo follara como quería.

Detrás de la puerta se escuchó una risa nerviosa, luego se aclaró la garganta.—Lo sé por eso vine a informarle, ¿desea que vaya y lo busque yo? Seguramente está en algún bar bebiendo licor como de costumbre.

Lan WangJi apretó el agarre en la cintura de Wei WuXian y movió sus caderas en una embestida tan poderosa que hizo que Wei WuXian arqueara la espalda y clavara con más ahínco sus dientes en su labio inferior que pudo sentir ligeramente el sabor metálico de la sangre.

—No es necesario, él regresara. Ve a descansar— gruñó con la voz bien ronca, capaz delatando su estado de ánimo. Estaba algo enojado porqué Wei WuXian no estaba cooperando en la tarea de quedarse quieto, su juego de capitán y subordinado lo emocionaron y ahora quería castigar a su siempre travieso subordinado, frotando tan fuerte que se sintiera enloquecido por el placer.

La persona detrás de la puerta soltó un sonido inteligible, asustando momentáneamente a Wei WuXian pasando por su mente la idea de haber sido descubiertos. Luego se escuchó como golpeó su pecho de manera fuerte.

—Sí señor. ¡Shinzou wo sasageyo!— su voz se escuchó alta y clara pese a tener toda una pared que los separaba.

Lan WangJi ignoró el saludo, siguiendo su vaivén, inclinó su cuerpo y besó la espalda que tenía frente a él, clavando ligeramente sus dientes en la nuca.

Wei WuXian no pudo soportarlo más y soltó su labio inferior soltando un prologando gemido bastante ruidoso. Su cuerpo se pegó al escritorio, teniendo la mejilla pegada en está soportando el movimiento en su pelvis.

—Lan Zhan, ¿por qué no te detuviste? ¿Acaso te encendió la idea de que nos descubrieran? Quién diría que el capitán tiene está clase de mañas— no queriendo dejar pasar desapercibida la oportunidad. Si el sufrió un buen rato intentado mantenerse callado, Lan WangJi también podía sufrir un poco sus molestos comentarios.

Aunque si era sincero, lo de hace un rato también lo encendió pese a estar en un aprieto, en ese momento consideró la idea de tener algún complejo masoquista.

Lan WangJi tomó la erección de Wei WuXian en su manos, frotándolo en un intento de hacerlo callar. Siguió con el movimiento en sus caderas, mandando una clara señal de placer al cuerpo de Wei WuXian, quién meneó las suyas follándose a sí mismo con el puño del contrario. Sus manos estaban siendo aplastadas con el cuerpo de Lan WangJi, en ese momento se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan imprudente a la hora de hablar. ¡Si no hubiera abierto la boca podría tener las manos libres para tocar también! En cambio se levantó un poco ladeando la cabeza, buscando un beso que necesitaba hace rato.  
Tal parece que Lan WangJi se percató de esto por qué se acercó y le dio un beso desordenado en la posición en la que se encontraban. Wei WuXian sintió como todo el placer se reunió en su ingle, soltándose mientras su boca gritaba el nombre de Lan WangJi. La polla entre sus piernas se movió un poco más hasta que se corrió segundos después, derramando su semen entre los muslos, el suelo y el escritorio, uniéndose de alguna manera con el de Wei WuXian, creando un desastre que debían limpiar después.

Estuvieron recostados un rato, hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron, en esa posición Lan WangJi dejó algunos besos en la piel que podía tocar, tratando de tal vez consolar un poco a Wei WuXian. Sus manos desataron la venda, oportunidad que Wei WuXian aprovechó para girarse en el escritorio quedando frente a Lan WangJi, ignoró el picor en sus muñecas y tiró del cuerpo acercándolo para besarlo. Si bien se besaron bastante todo el rato que estuvieron haciendo el amor, aún seguía sintiéndose insatisfecho. todavía no tenía suficiente de esos labios. Aunque algo dentro de sí le decía que jamás podría tener suficiente.

Lan WangJi correspondió su beso, perdiéndose en la sensación de finalmente poder besar a su esperanza tanto y como siempre deseó.

—Capitán lo amo mucho —susurró Wei WuXian en medio de sus besos.

—Lan Zhan—corrigió rápidamente.

Wei WuXian soltó una risita. Por supuesto, en este momento no eran el capitán y su subordinado, eran Lan Zhan y Wei Ying.— Lan Zhan te amo demasiado.  
Lan WangJi sonrió levemente en medio del beso haciendo que el corazón de Wei WuXian se derritiera por la ternura.— Wei Ying, yo te amo mucho más— y lo besó tan a fondo que por un momento, Wei WuXian llegó a creer que volverían a hacerlo. Sin embargo, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y se separó.  
Lan WangJi se levantó y tomó la capa de la legión de reconocimiento que estaba tirando sin cuidado en el suelo, luego volvió y cubrió el cuerpo de Wei WuXian, era de noche y ciertamente estaban en un lugar cerrado pero todavía hacía un poco de frío.

Wei WuXian se había sentado en el escritorio mirando todos los movimientos del capitán, tomó la capa colocándose la capucha y se acurrucó en ella, olfateando el olor a sándalo que inundó sus fosas nasales.

Era la capa del capitán.

—Debería quedármela como pago por mi uniforme—soltó una risita mientras seguía oliendo aquella capa, sintiéndose de alguna manera pleno. Tiene la certeza de que nadie más ha podido tocar dicha capa, y solo él y nadie más que él ha tenido dicha honra. Este pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

Lan WangJi lo miró maravillado por la vista de tener a Wei WuXian usando su capa, sonrió levemente.— Es tuya.

Wei WuXian sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose feliz por qué ahora tendría la tan aclamada capa del capitán de la legión de reconocimiento.— Déjame darte las gracias —hizo un ademán con las manos indicándole a Lan WangJi que se acercara y este no dudó un segundo, teniéndolo cerca lo besó perdiéndose en la bonita sensación de las mariposas en su estomago. Tratando de olvidar el deber que ambos tienen o el miedo de salir de las murallas.

Wei WuXian no sabe si sobrevivirá a la expedición que será en dos días o sí Lan WangJi lo hará, aunque el se encargaría de eso. No sabe que le deparan los titanes ni la expedición ni la vida, pero aunque el panorama se muestre desolador, no tiene que tener miedo.

Porqué incluso en lo más oscuro de la noche, la promesa de un amanecer siempre atrae. Y el amanecer no puede ser más nadie que Lan WangJi.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue de los primeros fics que escribí, iba a acomodarlo pero preferí mantener el recuerdo.


End file.
